Orgullo Encadenado
by Alibell Cullen
Summary: Te esperé demasiado. Soporté humillaciones, desplantes, engaños, golpes, desprecios y demás, pero todo terminó, Bella. Solo quiero sentir amor verdadero, porque tengo mucha vida y amor, y lo desperdicié contigo. Dio la media vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes dejar sobre la mesa el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le había rechazado; y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola.
1. Capítulo 1 Removiendo ilusiones

—No me importa lo que digan. Lo he querido negar y he intentado luchar contra este sentimiento, pero ya me cansé, no puedo negar lo que siento… Te amo Edward y quiero una vida contigo.

—Tú no significas nada, absolutamente nada para mí.Se dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENADO

—Yo… yo significaba todo para ti. —Traté de detener las lágrimas que querían salir nuevamente, pero ya era muy tarde… de nuevo tarde.

—Te esperé demasiado. Soporté humillaciones, desplantes, engaños, golpes, desprecios y demás, pero todo terminó, Bella. Solo quiero sentir amor verdadero, porque tengo mucha vida y amor, y lo desperdicié contigo. Mis disculpas señorita Swan, mi renuncia está en su escritorio. —SSe dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENASSe dio la media vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes dejar sobre la mesa el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le había rechazado; y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola, con mi ORGULLO ENCADENADO.

Se dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENADOSe dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENADO  
Se dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENADO

**Capítulo 1. Removiendo ilusiones.**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de tía Meyer yo solo los hago sufrir, la historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan de la saga. Los invito a leer y a disfrutar como lo hago yo escribiendo.

Agradezco a mi BETA Diana

Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

Chicas es el primer capítulo, lamento mucho que el anterior tuviera tantas palabras juntas así que decidí que lo mejor por que ustedes merecen una limpia lectura era que volviera a subir el capitulo... Muchas gracias por sus reviews son mi único motor para seguir con este sueño que tengo... el ser escritora algún día muchas gracias...

* * *

**_La sensualidad nos quería persuadir de que estábamos enamorados, pero la razón se resistía al engaño. Entonces la fantasía brindó su oportuna ayuda._**

**_Arthur Schnitzler._**

_._

**_._Canción recomendada: Rumors—Lindsay Lohan**.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

—Señorita Swan, tiene una llamada del joven Black —me dijo mi secretaria, por décima vez en tan solo 2 horas.

—Comunícamelo por favor, Ana. Esta situación ya me está cansando. —Repiqué mis dedos en mi escritorio y traté de calmarme. No perdería los estribos por una persona que ya no tenía cabida en mi mundo y mucho menos en mi vida.

—Hola, amor. ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? —me respondieron al otro lado del teléfono, en un tono despreocupado y de lo más inocente del mundo.

—Dejemos las cosas en claro. Número uno, ¡no soy tu "amor"! Y número dos, no tengo por qué contestar tus llamadas. Así que limítate a no hacerlo, porque si no, pondré una orden de restricción y creo que no tendrás dinero para pagar un abogado, que te saque de la cárcel por andar acosando a una persona pública. De esta no te salvas, Jacob. —Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y no precisamente muy lindos o dignos de una señorita de clase como yo, pero este pelele, hacía sacar lo peor de mí.

— ¿La ovejita, sacó las garras? ¿Tan rápido olvidaste todo lo que vivimos? —La risa que se oyó del otro lado del intercomunicador, me sacó más de mis casillas. ¿Por qué demonios no colgaba la llamada?

—Jacob, esta llamada no tiene ninguna importancia, ya quedó todo claro, deja de molestar. Tú lo quisiste así, si hubieras querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, lo hubieras pensado antes de acostarte con mi dama de honor, en los baños de la iglesia, el día de nuestra boda. ¿No lo crees? —pregunté con ironía y corté la llamada. Como había venido haciendo en estos últimos días, me tragué mi dolor y mis lágrimas. Cerré mi portátil y del cajón de mi escritorio, saqué la primera plana de la sección de sociales del _New York Paper,_ con fecha de hace tres meses.

_**HEREDERA HUMILLADA EN LA IGLESIA.**_

_**El día 8 de octubre, se llevaría a cabo la tan esperada boda de la heredera de las empresas Swan, con el deportista Jacob Black. Lo que debió haber sido una celebración llena de amor y felicidad, fue empañada por el engaño y la traición.**_

_**La joven novia, quedó con el vestido puesto, como toda una novia de rancho, ya que minutos antes de la celebración, su prometido fue sorprendido teniendo relaciones sexuales con la señorita Leah Clearwater. Esto demuestra, que el dinero no compra el amor ni la felicidad, así vemos como Isabella Swan, no obtuvo su cuento de hadas ni el final feliz que toda mujer desea.**_

Arrugué el periódico con fuerza. Quería sacar todo mi coraje y odio, pero ya no quería saber nada más de la abandonada Swan. Metí el periódico nuevamente al cajón y lo cerré, al igual que mi corazón.

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 24 años y se burlaron de mí de la peor manera posible. Soy la heredera de las empresas Swan, una firma importante y dueña de la revista más vendida _"ANLIE",_ ya que desde que murió mi madre —cuando yo tenía 7 años—, el todo poderoso e insensible Charlie Swan, se volvió un alcohólico que abandonó a su hija, dejando sus empresas en manos de sus abogados, hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera tomar posesión de ellas. Tuve que dejar mi sueño de ser fotógrafa y mandarlo a la basura.

Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia el ventanal en el que podía ver toda la ciudad. Acaricié mi dedo anular, donde hace apenas unos meses descansaba el anillo de compromiso signo de amor y respeto, que resultó ser una mentira.

Jacob y yo, llevábamos 2 años de novios. Cuando él me propuso matrimonio, acepté sin pensarlo. Yo no era ninguna santa, tenía mi pasado; era fiestera, creída, egoísta, manipuladora, todo lo que se podía esperar de una niña mimada y sin padres. —Mi padre, murió al poco tiempo de que mi madre falleciera—. Cabe decir, que éramos la pareja más sexy de la sociedad en ese momento, Jacob no era muy buen amante que digamos, pero así lo amaba. Qué ilusa fui… _amar_.

¿Qué es eso? Nunca fui una persona afortunada en el amor, siempre me buscaban y estaban conmigo por dinero o por las influencias que tenía, simplemente siempre fui una chica solitaria, tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi infancia o quizás simplemente tengo los que quiero y entierro los malos recuerdos de mi vida. Fui una niña muy querida y deseada, pero al morir mi madre en un robo a mano armada, mi padre me olvidó y se alejó de mí.

Al morir mis padres, crecí al cuidado de nanas. Clases de piano, ballet, francés, pintura, entre otras. Me he tragado mi dolor porque no tengo fuerzas, ni valor, ni el apoyo de nadie para ser yo misma. Me miento, para creer que todo algún día cambiará, pero ya ni siquiera siento el dolor, ni quiero intentar sentirlo.

Escuché como tocaban a la puerta, me limpié las silenciosas lágrimas del rostro. Esta, era la última vez que derramaba lágrimas por alguien.

—Adelante —dije con voz fría y distante.

—Conmigo no uses ese tono, jovencita —reprendió la voz de mi amigo, entrando en mi oficina.

—Jasper, ¿qué quieres? Estoy trabajando. —Di la media vuelta y volví a mi escritorio, tomé unos documentos y comencé a leerlos.

—Vengo por ti para ir a cenar, o bueno, más bien para irnos a divertir. —Puso su mano en los papeles, obligándome a levantar la vista—. Que fría mirada tienes, no me gusta.

—No lo hago para que te gusté. Quita tu asquerosa mano de mis documentos y lárgate. —Me levanté de mi silla y saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolsa.

—Deja el cigarro, te va a dar cáncer —comentó, tratando de influir entre mi amado cigarro y yo.

—Maldita sea Jasper, ¡déjame en paz! No eres mi médico. —Me molestaba demasiado que fingieran preocuparse por mí, porque la niña estuviera bien, cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario.

—No, no soy tu médico, pero sí soy la única persona que se preocupa por ti y el único amigo que te queda. Bella, por favor reacciona. —Sentí como me tomó de los hombros. Ese gesto, siempre lo había hecho desde nuestra niñez para hacerme reaccionar, pero ahora ya no me calmaba.

Esperé muchos años, cuando solamente quería que mis padres llegaran y me dijeran en un susurro que lo sentían y que estaban orgullosos de mí, pero no regresaron. Siempre me quedaré con los buenos recuerdos en donde yo era su princesa y en sus regazos soñaba que un príncipe azul me rescataba y quedábamos con el típico vivieron felices por siempre. Pero eso, solo quedará como lo que son… recuerdos.

Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, necesité de una figura paterna, pero me encontraba sola, estaba desesperada, así que comencé a fumar y a huir de mi casa, a drogarme, ganándome así el apodo de _"heredera rebelde"_. Abandoné mi sueño por falta de coraje, por no sufrir y comenzar desde cero… por miedo a ser pobre. Así que estudié Administración de empresas, dejé las drogas y traté de concentrarme en mi empresa. ¿Difícil? Sí, pero lo era más mi miedo de quedarme pobre.

Me avergüenza ser hija de "Charlie alcohólico Swan", el amor lo destruyó y lo mató, pero no lo hará conmigo. Mi orgullo no me dejaba perdonarlo, ni siquiera ahora que estaba muerto, porque tampoco a mí misma me puedo perdonar.

—No me digas eso. —Me zafé de sus brazos y dejé mi cigarrillo en el cenicero. Ni fumar a gusto puedo, con él aquí.

—Está bien Isabella, vámonos a cenar hoy. Es el cumpleaños de Tanya, no podemos faltar. —Me jaló de la mano, pero me solté enseguida.

—No quiero ir. —Solo quería ahogar mis penas en un bar. Estaba herida y desesperada.

—Hace tiempo era tu amiga, ¿lo recuerdas? Además, es una buena idea.

— ¿Buena idea? ¿Así como tu buena idea, de haberme presentado a Jacob Black? —Sí, él era el culpable. Me lo había presentado en una discoteca.

.

.

.

.

_Salimos a festejar como se merecía, por ser mi cumpleaños. Había pedido una bebida en la barra y cuando me la entregaron, una mano la tomó sin mi permiso._

—_Disculpa, no me fije _—_me contestó, dejando la bebida en el momento que nuestras manos se juntaron._

—_No hay problema _—_le dije, tratando de alejarme de él lo más posible._

—_Señorita Swan, su bebida. _—_El cantinero me acercó otro trago y se disculpó._

—_Gracias, pónganlo en mi cuenta. _—_Tomé mi bebida y me alejé de la barra._

—_Espera, olvidaste algo. _—_Regresé, al oír la voz de aquel guapo hombre._

—_No creo que haya olvidado nada._

—_Olvidaste regresarme mi corazón. Jacob Black. _—_Tendió su mano y pensé en tomarla o no. No había nada que perder, pero sí mucho que ganar._

—_Isabella Swan. _—_Sonrió cuando mencioné mi nombre, tomó mi mano y la besó._

_._

_._

_._

—Quizás me equivoqué, pero yo nunca te lo presenté. Solamente te dije: _Sí, lo conozco, es amigo de un amigo._ Punto. No te dije: _Es mi íntimo, lo conozco de hace años y nunca te engañará_. Isabella debes saber que solamente te quiso por tu dinero. —Se sentó en mi silla y comenzó a arreglar mi escritorio, guardando cosas en mi bolso y en las gavetas.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Por qué no respetas mi privacidad? —Le arrebaté mi bolso de las manos y comencé a hacerlo yo misma.

—Isabella, vamos, es solo una cena de amigos, nada más. Seguramente ya nadie se acordará y podrás rehacer tu vida. Incluso podrás conocer más personas, pero permítete salir de estas 4 paredes. El trabajo no lo es todo y lo sabes. —Se levantó de la silla y se acomodó la corbata. Jasper y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, incluso intentamos ser algo más, pero simplemente no funcionó, así que se podría decir que somos como hermanos.

—Solo te acompañaré, porque necesito un trago y para no dejarte solo. Que patético sería que lo hicieras, se vería muy gay o emo. Así que vámonos.

—Eres una alcohólica.

—No, quizás… ¡Vámonos!

—Era mucho más sencillo, dejarme venir en mi propio auto. —Volteé a verlo, mientras esperábamos a que el valet tomara el auto de Jasper. Yo miraba de reojo por las ventanillas, como los reporteros y paparazzis estaban acechando el lugar, a la espera de mi llegada—. ¿Cómo demonios saben exactamente dónde me encuentro? —Suspiré de frustración y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—Claro que lo saben. Aunque no hubieras llegado aquí o trataras de huir de ellos. Sabes que no te dejarán. —Se comenzó a reír mientras bajaba del auto y el valet me tendió la mano y me ayudó a bajar.

—Qué listo, Sherlock —le dije ya que estaba afuera del auto, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor del suyo. En cuanto estábamos por cruzar la entrada, me sentí como un animal que sale al ruedo y lo acribillan. La entrada estaba repleta de fotógrafos e intentamos cruzar, pero nos impidieron la entrada. Ya estaba enferma de que me siguieran, me cansaban, siempre inventando cosas de mí, tan solo para poder vender más y dejarme en la ruina, incluso algunos reporteros de _MI _revista, hacían lo mismo por escalar más alto.

—Isabella, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Isabella, ¿qué opinas de la boda de Jacob y la señorita Leah?

— ¿Serás la dama de honor?

— ¿Qué se siente ser abandonada, Señorita Swan? —Ya estaba harta y cansada de que nunca pudiera salir a ningún lugar público sin ser reconocida porque los rumores empezaban. Lo cierto, es que esto nunca se terminará y siempre seré la abandonada Swan.

—Les pido de la manera más atenta, que se guarden sus preguntas y comentarios, si no, la señorita Swan, se verá en la necesidad de poner una orden de restricción, gracias.

—Señor Whitlock, ¿es el amante en curso de la señorita Swan?

— ¿Por qué la protege tanto?

Quería gritarle a esa idiota que sí, que Jasper era quien me calentaba la cama, que era mi amante, pero también quería dejar de lado todos estos chismes. Apreté su mano y caminé hacia la entrada, donde unos guardias estaban esperándonos. ¿Por qué no se alejan de mí? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme vivir?

—Recuérdame la próxima vez salir con guardaespaldas. —Solté su mano y me arreglé mi traje.

—No es mala idea. ¡Isabella, vamos a saludar a la festejada! —me gritó por encima de la música, comenzamos a caminar por en medio de la multitud, y la gente ponía su vista en mí, esperando que hiciera algo. Era la comidilla de la cuidad.

— ¡Bella! —Escuché la voz punzante de Tanya, que al parecer estaba demasiado feliz de verme, ya que se colgó de mi cuello y comenzó a gritar. Después de haberse puesto histérica, se acercó a mi oído—. Te quiero y te apoyo, recuerda que siempre seremos amigas. No te pierdas. —Le regresé el abrazo que me daba, bueno solamente pasé mis manos a su espalda y solo logré asentir, ya que no volvería a ser la misma idiota que confiaba en las personas.

—Gracias por el regalo, Jasper. Bueno, ¡a divertimos! —Volteó a ver a Jasper y me señaló. ¡Ja! El regalo soy yo, como si fuera de esperarse que a pocos honro con mi presencia.

Fuimos a la barra y comenzamos a beber. Ellos y otro grupo amplio de personas, platicaban de una cena de beneficencia, que al parecer era muy importante para una organización de Tanya, era para ayudar a las personas de bajos recursos, sus temas de ayuda y donación… me aburrían, se me hacía una completa estupidez. Tomé mi _BlackBerry_, y revisé unos correos del jefe de edición. Estaba metida en mi trabajo, cuando alguien llegó a interrumpirme.

— ¿Le sirvo algo más? —El sonido de esa voz me tomó por sorpresa, era dulce pero masculina y el aroma que se podía inhalar en el ambiente era exquisito, se mezclaba con el aroma del cigarro, pero lo hacía parecer masculino y excitante.

—Tráeme un Harvey Wallbanger, ¿lo conoces o te lo deletreo?—le dije déspota, sin necesidad de mirarlo a la cara.

—Claro señorita, con permiso.

Decidí levantarme a bailar, dejando a Jasper platicar con una meserita poca cosa. Me adentré al centro de la pista, todos estarían viéndome de todos modos, ya que cualquier cosa que hiciera, estaría en boca de todos. Estaba a la expectativa de cómo afectaría la música a mi sistema nervioso, pero más a mi cuerpo. Sabía que así como venía siendo desde hace más de 10 años, sería la primera plana de mañana, pero ya no me afectaba, ni me importaba.

Comencé a mover mi cuerpo al compás de la música, necesitaba despejarme de tantos problemas, de la realidad. Sentí detrás de mí, como una persona se movía demasiado cerca y rozaba nuestros cuerpos. Tomé sus manos y las llevé a mi cintura, ese simple tacto me hizo volverme loca, me besó el cuello y no lo detuve, al contrario, me volteé para lograr verle la cara y sus ojos me hipnotizaron. Quería quitarme la ropa y lanzármele. ¡Era un adonis! Bajé mis manos por su pecho y seguí bailando sin apartar nuestras miradas, mis manos subían y bajaban por su cuerpo, mientras que las de él, quedaban firmemente sujetas a mi cintura.

La música cambió, dando inicio a algo más lento y llevándose consigo el baile que teníamos entre los dos, logrando que alejara mis manos de su cuerpo, dejando un casto beso en ellas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Este adonis estaba súper guapísimo y debía ser un buenote en la cama, a simple vista se veía eso y desde luego que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. _Apuesto mi empresa, mi dinero y mi revista, a que es un león en la cama._

—Edward Cullen. —Su voz era sensualidad pura, este hombre simplemente destilaba orgasmos, aunque tenía un ligero toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Cómo se llama tu empresa? —Era más que obvio que Tanya, no invitaría gentuza a su fiesta.

—Sigues siendo la misma, permiso. —Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó entre la multitud.

_**Este es el camino del amor, déjate llevar. Abre tu mente y acércate.**_

—Espera. —Traté de seguirlo, pero alguien me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

—Isabella, ya hablas sola. Ya estás ebria —me dijo Jasper, arrastrándome hacia la salida, por la puerta trasera.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —No estaba borracha. Aún no.

—Nos vamos.

— ¿Por qué? Apenas y estaba ligando.

— ¿Ligando? ¿O viendo a ver a quién te llevabas a la cama?

—Relájate siempre elijo bien, no soy como tú, que escoge gatas o zorras.

—Te equivocaste con Jacob.

—Piérdete idiota.

—Sí Isabella, lo que quieras, pero súbete al auto que ya es tarde. —Me subí y por el resto del trayecto, me dediqué en silencio a ver lo tranquila que estaba la ciudad.

—Conocí a alguien. —Intentó romper el tenso silencio en el que estábamos.

—Qué bien. ¿De qué familia?

—Es sencilla.

— ¿De qué familia?

—Se llama Alice, es hermosa y trabajadora.

— ¡Ay sí, Jasper! Si las amigas de Tanya no trabajan y menos las herederas.

—Ella sí. Trabaja como mesera los fines de semana en eventos y en un restaurante los demás días, estudia Comunicación por las mañanas y es la persona más noble y trabajadora que conozco.

—Qué cursi y marica sonaste. ¿Cuánto te va a durar el juego? ¿Una semana? Y eso, si acepta irse a la cama contigo.

—No Bella, esto es algo para toda la vida. —Sentí como el auto se detenía y pude mirar mi casa, ya habíamos entrado al jardín y no me había dado cuenta.

—Gracias a Dios que llegamos. Esto es demasiado cursi y me está enfermando. Adiós.

—Cuídate. Paso mañana para hablar.

—Haz una cita con mi secretaria, tengo demasiado trabajo.

Entré por la puerta, sin molestarme en no hacer ruido.

—Llegas tarde de nuevo.

—Sí, sí lo que digas y quieras. Con permiso, tengo sueño. —Subí a mi habitación y me desvestí quedando solamente en ropa interior y me metí en mi enorme cama, quería dormir y descansar tranquilamente, pero unos ojos rondaban mi mente acompañados de un nombre y tratando de descubrir de qué familia era ese tal, Edward Cullen.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Los invito a dejar su comentario en la parte de abajito denle like y subscribanse... Dejen dudas comentarios cualquier cosa yo la respondere muchas gracias xD


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Será el destino?

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de tía Meyer yo solo los hago sufrir, la historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan de la saga. Los invito a leer y a disfrutar como lo hago yo escribiendo.**

Agradesco a mi BETA Diana

Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas /betasffaddiction/

**Chicas les dejo el siguiente capitulo y veremos un poco de la vida de nuestro Ed 3... espero les guste y las espero en los Reviews, disfruten de este pedacito de sueño que quiero compartir con ustedes...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. ¿Será el destino?**

**_El destino, es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._**

**_William Shakespeare._**

Canción recomendada: Again—Bruno Mars.

* * *

Poco a poco, fui consciente de las gotas de lluvia que chocaban en la ventana, traté de espabilarme, pero el día anterior fue horrible. Estaba sumamente cansado y necesitaba dormir más, mi cuerpo ya me estaba pasando la factura de cansancio y desvelos.

—Edward, ya es hora, ¿me vas a acompañar? —Sentí como mi hermana jalaba de la sábana, para llamar mi atención.

—En 5 minutos estoy listo, duende. —Me levanté de la cama y me fui al pequeño cuarto de baño que teníamos en el departamento. Entré rápidamente a darme una ducha con agua fría, traté de no demorarme más de lo que ya estaba, tenía que acompañar, como todos los días a Alice, a su escuela. Mi hermana era 2 años más chica que yo. Tengo 25 años y me llamo Edward Cullen, terminé hace algunos meses mi carrera en Negocios Internacionales, con mi esfuerzo y el de mis padres, ya que no tenemos una buena posición económica. Mi padre, es abogado en una pequeña firma, pero no le va muy bien y mi madre, solo se dedica al hogar; mi familia lo es todo para mí, por eso trabajo día y noche para poder pagar la escuela de mi hermana; quería que ella sí se titulara y que no le pasara como a mí, que por falta de título, no podía desempañarme en el área que yo deseaba y pudiera ser alguien en la vida. Terminé de alistarme y me dispuse a ir a la cocina, donde mi familia ya estaba desayunando.

—Hijo, siéntate, ya está servido tu plato —comentó mi madre, con su mandil puesto y arrimando jugo a la mesa.

––Gracias, pero ya se nos hizo tarde. Vámonos Alice. —Tomé mi chamarra y me la puse, mientras Alice se despedía de mis padres. Salimos del departamento y Alice venía detrás de mí, salpicando los charcos de agua y riéndose como niña—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no te comportas como una persona de tu edad?

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué tú, te comportas como una persona de 100 años?

—Alice, apresúrate. Llegarás tarde a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué no te relajas un rato, hermanito? Disfruta la vida, ¿sí?

—Tengo demasiados problemas, además, no siempre la vida es color de rosa.

—Tienes razón, pero no creo que tengas tantos motivos para estar así.

—No puedo ejercer mi carrera por no haberme recibido como debe de ser, mi prometida me dejó por ser un don nadie, mi padre está enfermo, tengo que trabajar día y noche, hay demasiadas deudas… Creo que sí, efectivamente, no tengo motivos para estar así.

––Sabíamos que Gianna, era una ofrecida y convenenciera. Yo no te veía futuro con ella. —Estábamos cruzando la avenida, cuando Alice volvió a brincar en un charco y me mojó completamente, llenándome de lodo los zapatos y mi pantalón.

—Alice, entro a trabajar en menos de 20 minutos y por comportarte como una chiquilla, me haces esto. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué sigue? —Me limpié el pantalón con la mano, tratando de sacar un poco el lodo, pero en ese momento se escuchó un trueno y comenzó a llover fuertemente. Volteé a ver a Alice y esta, estaba abriendo su sombrilla y me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Debes de aprender a ver la vida con una sonrisa, nunca sabes qué te encontrarás a la vuelta de la esquina. —Se dio la media vuelta y le hizo la señal de parada al autobús, subió y me miró por la ventana, haciendo una señal de despedida y mandándome un beso. De nuestra familia, Alice era la más alegre y positiva. Caminé en dirección al subterráneo, tenía que comenzar a trabajar a las 10 de la mañana y faltaban 15 minutos para checar mi entrada. Trabajaba en _Starbucks_, mi horario era demasiado pesado, además de que los fines de semana, trabajada como mesero en eventos privados. Era cansado pero me pagaban mi sueldo más propinas, y así podía ayudar con los gastos de la casa, la escuela de mi hermana y lo que sobraba, para ahorrar y pagar mi título.

Estaba corriendo por toda la calle, cuando un carro que se había pasado el alto, se atravesó en mi camino a toda velocidad y por poco muero atropellado. Me paré y le grité al dueño de aquel vehículo del año. ¿_Qué se creía? Solo porque pudiera pagar un carro como aquel, no lo hacía el dueño de la calle._

— ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas?! —exclamé realmente furioso, por la falta de cuidado de aquella persona. Bajaron la ventanilla del carro y salió una mano de una guapa muchacha, al parecer era rica y con poder, me hizo una seña muy grosera para una dama y levantó su cara, mostrando una mueca de sonrisa cínica y desprecio… Pero los ojos de aquella chica, eran lo más hermoso que había visto.

Corrí para alcanzar las puertas del subterráneo, pero no lo logré y se me cerraron en la cara, al igual que tantas puertas en las últimas veces, se me cerraban negándome trabajo. Regresé a las calles de la ciudad para tratar de ir más rápido hacia mi trabajo, tendría que llegar corriendo y empapado, pero llegaría, corrí y sin fijarme por donde iba, tropecé con un señor ya mayor, alto y de traje.

—Discúlpeme, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —Le tendí la mano y lo ayudé a levantarse.

––Tranquilo muchacho, todo normal, pero no corras tanto, puedes lastimarte con este clima. —Me sentí mal al ver su aspecto, estaba desgastado y tiritaba de frío.

––Venga, le invitaré un chocolate caliente. —Tomé su brazo y lo llevé conmigo, ya solo faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a _Starbucks_.

––Pero…

—Ningún pero, yo invito. —Me sentía mal por el señor, así que en cuanto llegamos a mi trabajo, después de ganarme unas miradas de muerte de mi gerente, lo senté en el sillón de la entrada y me dirigí a ponerme mi mandil verde. Preparé un chocolate caliente y un muffin de plátano con nuez, se los llevé y me gané una sonrisa de aquella persona.

––Eres un buen chico…

—Edward, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. —Tendí mi mano y la tomó con mucha familiaridad.

—Un placer. Mi nombre es Marco Swan — ¿Swan? ¿De dónde me resultaba familiar? Ya había escuchado ese apellido, pero no recuerdo dónde.

—Ten. ––Me tendió una tarjeta muy elegante, con su nombre—. Cuando necesites algo, nunca dudes en buscarme. Con permiso. —Se levantó, tomó su chocolate y su pan, y salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

Continué con mi turno a lo largo del día y cabe mencionar, que se me cayó una taza de café hirviendo, quemando mi mano, pero no pasó a mayores. Alrededor de las 6, antes de que terminara mi turno, al momento de salir, tropecé con una joven demasiado elegante.

—Quítate de mi camino. —Levantó la mirada y pude observar esos hermosos ojos, que me hipnotizaron desde la mañana, de nuevo la dueña de esos ojos chocolates. Seguí con mi camino sin mirar atrás, hoy tenía que trabajar de mesero junto con Alice, en una fiesta de una reconocida empresaria. Llegué directamente al antro y me fui a los vestidores a cambiarme, me puse mi pantalón negro y mi camisa blanca junto con el chaleco negro y el mandil.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el día? —Me sorprendió la voz de mi hermana.

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar a tu hermano? Es el vestidor de hombres —la regañé, levantándome y terminando de abrocharme el pantalón.

—Te conozco todo, Edward, no te hagas el puritano conmigo porque no te va. ¿Sabes? Hoy vi a mi papá un poco más enfermo cuando regresé de la escuela, lo escuché quejarse demasiado, no se quería levantar del sillón. Edward, tenemos que llevarlo a que lo revise un doctor —expresó angustiada, tomando mis cosas y dejándolas en un casillero. Ya sabía eso de mi padre, pero por el momento no tenía el dinero suficiente para llevarlo, pero comenzaré a trabajar turnos extras para poder llevarlo a una clínica.

—Ya vámonos, no tenemos que llegar tarde, al parecer ya va comenzar la fiesta. —La tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta donde se encontraban los demás meseros. Escuchamos las órdenes del capitán de meseros y cada quien tomó su puesto. Comenzamos a servir las copas y a llevarlas a los invitados.

—Cullen, necesito que vayas a la entrada y le digas a los cadeneros que no necesitamos más prensa, que se mantengan alejados de la señorita Swan. No necesita más impertinencias, esta noche solo viene a divertirse.

— ¿Prensa?, no entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Tú limítate a ir y cumplir mis órdenes, Cullen. —Me retiré de ahí y me fui a la entrada, donde todos estaban vueltos locos. Al parecer había llegado la Reina de Inglaterra. Cumplí con las órdenes que se me dieron y regresé a mi puesto en la barra, dondese encontraba un grupo de gente. Me acerqué a mi lugar y comencé a atender varias personas, pero una en particular llamó mi atención.

— ¿Le sirvo algo más? —Me acerqué a esa joven, que estaba embobada con su BlackBerry. El olor que emanaba de su cabello, me dejó clavado por unos minutos en el suelo.

—Tráeme un Harvey Wallbanger, ¿lo conoces o te lo deletreo? —me contestó de una manera déspota y sin gracia.

—Claro señorita, con permiso. —Me di la media vuelta y me fui a pedirle al barman la bebida de la joven. Mi vista se centró en un joven, que estaba demasiado cerca de una mesera, me sorprendió, porque la trataba con respeto. Me acerqué para ver si todo estaba en orden y me sorprendió que la mesera fuera mi hermana. Al momento que traté de acercarme a ella, me miró con ojos de pistola y con ese simple gesto, sabía que tenía que irme de allí, ya me las pagaría cuando llegáramos a la casa. Le llevé la bebida a la joven y ni siquiera me dio las gracias; en algún momento de la noche, se levantó y se fue hacia la pista de baile, me sorprendió ver los mismosojos que me había encontrado en el transcurso del día, estaba desconcertado por haberla visto toda la noche, estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, inclusive de su respiración. En cuanto la vi, la seguí y me quité el mandil, me puse detrás de ella y comencé a bailar al mismo compás que su cuerpo. Llevó mis manos a su cintura y allí las dejé, me acerqué lo más posible a su cuerpo y besé su cuello, su aroma era lo más delicioso que desprendía su esencia; no me detuvo, lo cual me sorprendió, pero el cambio de música, me despertó del bello momento. Ella nunca podría ser mía, porque era inalcanzable.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó, cuando retiré las manos de su cintura y las besé.

—Edward Cullen. —Me ponía nervioso, su simple tacto y esa mirada que me invitaba a perderme en ese mar de chocolate.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Cómo se llama tu empresa? —Me miró con ojos expectantes, y con un toque de lujuria en su mirada.

—Sigue siendo la misma, permiso —le respondí sin saber porqué, pero las veces que me encontré con ella, se mostró déspota y egoísta, sin importarle los sentimientos de las demás personas, tratándolas como si fueran menos que ella. Me acerqué y tomé de la mano a Alice, alejándola de ese tipo, que seguramente era como la dueña de esos ojos brujos.

––Vámonos, Alice.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Edward?! Estaba muy feliz, hablando con Jasper —me gritó, pataleando como una niña—. Mi horario no ha terminado aún.

—Nos vamos.

—Ahora resulta que ya nos vamos, porque tú ya terminaste de bailar con Isabella.

—No estaba bailando con nadie, no tengo que darte explicaciones. —Me fui al vestidor, dejándola en la puerta, para tomar mis cosas e irnos a la casa, ya que el último autobús, salía en media hora.

—No me quieras ver la cara, Cullen, te gusta Swan. Tienes los ojos puestos muy alto y te vas a dar un buen golpe, cuando ella te desprecie.

—No la conoces. — ¿Qué hago yo defendiéndola? Un momento… ¿Swan? ¿Qué tendría que ver ella, con el señor Marco Swan, que me encontré en la mañana?

—Sí, sí la conozco, es la dueña de ANLIE. La déspota heredera, la dejada en la iglesia, la que humilla a todos, la que se cree el centro del mundo —expresó, enumerando cada uno de los puntos con sus dedos.

—Mira Alice, no pasó nada y punto. Vámonos ya. —Tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a la salida del club, donde miles de fotógrafos y prensa se encontraba esperándola a ella, a Isabella.

—Te lo dije.

Nos fuimos a la parada de autobuses y esperamos a que llegara el que nos llevaría a casa, en el trayecto, Alice suspiraba como tonta, pero no quise preguntarle. Entre ella y yo, nunca ha habido demasiada comunicación. Llegamos casi cuando iba a amanecer, Alice se fue directamente a su cuarto para descansar un rato, ya que mañana tenía que ir a trabajar como ayudante en la biblioteca. Me fui al sillón de la pequeña sala, donde yo dormía, traté de cerrar los ojos, pero sus ojos se habían quedado grabados en mi mente y en mi corazón… Ella, Isabella Swan.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Los invito a dejar su comentario en la parte de abajito denle like y subscribanse, chicas dejen sus reviews es lo que me anima, dudas sugerencias y mas... Gracias por leer. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Yo solo quería despertar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida.**

**La soledad es la única que nos entiende y nunca jamás cuestionará todo aquello que pensemos.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de tía Meyer yo solo los hago sufrir, la historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan de la saga. Los invito a leer y a disfrutar como lo hago yo escribiendo. Una enorme disculpa estaré actualizando cada fin de semana pero a mi Beta le quitaron el internet y no quería subir el capítulo mal ustedes se merecen lo mejor, muchas gracias a los reviews y a sus favoritos se los agradezco. **

**Agradezco a mi BETA Diana**

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas /betasffaddiction/**

**Chicas les dejo el siguiente capítulo y veremos un poco de la vida de Bella... espero les guste y las espero en los Reviews, disfruten de este pedacito de sueño que quiero compartir con ustedes...**

**Canción recomendada: The Lonely—Christina Perri.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué abren las cortinas?, ¿cuántas veces les he dicho que no lo hagan? Que me dejen dormir hasta tarde, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no acatan las órdenes? Agarré la cobija de mi cama y me tapé la cara, murmurando y maldiciendo.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, despiértate. —Sentí como jalaban mi cobija, dejándome solo en mi babydoll. Claro que dormía con eso, hasta para la hora de dormir era sexy y atrevida.

—Es muy temprano, además… ¿Qué demonios haces en mi recámara, por no decir, de nuevo en mi casa? —Me levanté, dejando mi espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama. Llevé mis manos a los ojos, donde los tallé y me traté de acomodar el pelo. Era la única manía que quedaba de la Bella de 4 años, al despertar por las mañanas.

—Apenas te levantas y ni siquiera das los buenos días, que falta de educación tienes, Marie.

—Más falta de educación y respeto tienes tú, querido tío, al entrar a la recámara de tu sobrina, que está en ropa demasiado provocativa. —Me levanté y descalza me dirigí al cuarto de baño, donde cerré la puerta, como una clara indicación de que no quería ser molestada y mucho menos interrumpida de nuevo en mí descanso.

—Necesitamos hablar, Marie. —Mi tío tocó la puerta del baño, ganándose un gruñido de mi parte. Me puse mi bata de baño y salí para ver qué quería. Me senté en mi tocador y comencé a cepillar mi cabello—. Necesito que me prestes atención —me reprendió, como a cualquier niña pequeña que se le regaña por comer un dulce antes de sentarse a la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasó? Por favor, podrías hablar rápido, tengo cosas que hacer. —Lo vi a los ojos y sabía que no bromeaba. Mi tío Marco, tenía mucha autoridad dentro de la familia, bueno, cuando éramos una familia; él, junto con mi padre, fundaron lo que hoy es el legado de la familia Swan , pero por motivos que desconozco, y que sinceramente no me interesan, dejó de desempeñar su papel de presidente, cediéndomelo a mí (ya que al morir mi padre, era dueña de un 49%, pero mi tío al ser el socio mayoritario el poder pasó a él, pero lo dejó a mi cargo), solamente un par de veces ha tratado de darme consejos o ayudar, cosa que no necesito, porque sé cómo hacer las cosas, por algo la empresa está en el lugar en el que está.

—Necesito que me des cuenta de las relaciones que hay con las empresas dentro y fuera del país; las cuentas, la publicidad, todo lo que haya pasado en mi ausencia, y necesito que mi oficina esté lista para el lunes, porque regreso; quiero que te comprometas con la empresa, que dejes todos tus escándalos y dejes de llamar la atención, ya me cansé, Marie y todo eso cambiará a partir de hoy.

Mi tío Marco, fue como un segundo padre para mí, incluso antes de que murieran mis papás yo era muy apegada a él, pero de un día para otro, cambió con toda la familia. Al morir mis padres, pasó a ser mi tutor, se quedó conmigo a vivir para cuidarme, o más bien, a inscribirme a escuelas y a clases de todo lo que pudiera tomar, para no estar conmigo y dedicarse a la empresa por medio de abogados, ya que nunca tomó control personal de ella, el motivo hasta la fecha ni yo lo sé. Y ahora resulta, que de la noche a la mañana, viene a pedirme que le rinda cuentas, sencillamente este cambio, no me gustaba.

— ¿Algo más que desee el señor Swan? —Me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por el cuarto, estaba enojada y completamente en blanco.

—Tu sarcasmo no funciona conmigo, Marie, así que ya lo sabes… El lunes en mi escritorio todo lo que te pedí, no me hagas perder el tiempo y recuerda que si te pones en un plan autoritario, yo puedo más que tú y solamente para refrescar tu memoria, sobrina, yo tengo el mayor porcentaje de las acciones, por lo tanto soy tu jefe y tomo las decisiones. —Se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, susurrando un "buenas tardes" y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera, ¿quieres eso? Hoy mismo lo tendrás, ya era hora de que tomaras tus responsabilidades, ¿no lo crees? —Tomé de mi bolso el BlackBerry y marqué el número de mi secretaria.

—Es sábado, tu secretaria no trabaja hoy —me reprendió.

—Mi secretaria, descansa solo cuando yo se lo ordeno, le pago demasiado, prácticamente por respirar, así que soy dueña de todo su tiempo y si digo que hoy la quiero en la empresa, ahí estará. —Esperé que timbrara dos veces y Ana me contestó. Le ordené todo lo que mi tío quería y que lo necesitaba para hoy, quedó de traer los documentos a mi casa en la noche y sin más corté la llamada—. Listo, tendrás tus exigencias hoy, creo tener una vaga impresión de quién heredé esa pequeña parte de mí.

—No fueron exigencias, Marie, pudiste haberlo hecho tú.

—Para eso tengo personal que lo haga por mí y ahora, si me disculpas, quiero un poco de privacidad. —Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, dejando en claro lo que quería.

— ¿Dónde quedó esa dulce niña que amaba a todos y los cuidaba? —Se acercó a mí y trató de acariciar mi mejilla, pero en cuanto vi sus intenciones, volteé mi rostro.

—Murió junto con mis sueños y mis ilusiones. —Di un paso hacia atrás y en cuanto mi tío cruzó la puerta, la cerré, recargándome en ella. Cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar en cómo el regreso de mi tío, traería malas y buenas noticas. Fui al baño a llenar la tina y tomar un largo y relajante baño. Cuando ya estaba por salir de la tina, el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**¡Hey, señorita desaparecida! Necesitamos vernos y platicar, te espero en el Starbucks.**

**Rosalie.**

Era la única amiga que me quedaba, la hermana de Jasper y en la que sabía podía confiar, quizás porque era igual a mí, tal vez un poco menos creída o déspota que yo, y ella sí que tenía motivos de serlo, tenía un cuerpo de infarto… simplemente podría decir que las modelos le quedaban en la punta de los pies, pero su sueño fue ser una fotógrafa reconocida mundialmente y ella sí pudo cumplirlo.

**Claro que sí, nos vemos en una hora y después vamos de antro y no me digas que no, hace falta una salida, necesito despejarme.**

**Isabella.**

Revisé mi armario en busca de algo casual, pero siempre sexy, por los fotógrafos o por si me encontraba con alguien que yo quisiera que lleváramos las cosas más allá.

Me puse una lencería francesa y un traje de Carolina Herrera que encontré de temporada, tomé un bolso Louis Vuitton, metí mi cartera con mis tarjetas de crédito, mi celular , una pequeña bolsa de maquillaje y mi loción corporal; tomé las llaves de mi auto, hoy no quería ir con guardaespaldas ni con chofer. Bajé de mi recámara, tomando mis lentes oscuros y pasé por el despacho que era de mi padre y pude ver de lejos como estaba abierta la puerta, me acerqué tratando de no hacer ruido y pude ver como mi tío estaba revisando un álbum fotográfico y algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—Tío, ¿está todo bien? —le pregunté, cuando me adentré más al despacho, pude ver como cerraba rápidamente el álbum y se notaba sorprendido por mi irrupción.

— ¿Isabella Swan, preguntándome cómo me encuentro? —Me miró con ojos llorosos y sorprendidos. Sí, era una desgraciada y déspota, pero era mi única familia y me preocupaba por él.

—Sí, pero toma nota, porque es la última vez que me preocuparé por ti. Te pido que salgas del despacho, tío, por favor, los documentos te los traerá Ana en cuanto los tenga. —Salí de allí y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, me tomó del hombro.

—Con cuidado, Marie. —Me solté rápidamente de su agarre y ni siquiera me despedí de él. Me molestaba que él fuera el único que me llamara Marie, odiaba ese nombre, no sabía por qué no podía nombrarme como los demás.

Estaba dejando mi auto en el estacionamiento, cuando recibí una llamada de Ana, diciéndome que tardaría unas horas más porque unos documentos de la empresa en Londres no los tenían a la disposición, eso me molestó e hice una llamada con el gerente de esa sucursal.

Después de 10 minutos de estar regañando a los incompetentes y de despedir a más de 3 personas, por fin podía ir a disfrutar mi café.

En cuanto entré a Starbucks, me gané las miradas de varias personas y uno que otro estúpido fotógrafo, que decidí ignorar olímpicamente, a lo lejos en un rincón lejano, Rosalie estaba con su celular ignorando a todo el mundo.

— ¿Se puede saber, por qué no me citaste en otro lugar más público? —le pregunté, sentándome delante de ella y quitando mis lentes

—Hola, Isabella. ¿Cómo estás? Hacía mucho que no sabía de ti y sí te quiero, aunque ya no me hables —me dijo Rosalie, dejando su celular a un lado.

—Hola, Rosalie, sabes que el trabajo me quita el tiempo. —Tomé su mano y le di un apretón—, pero te quiero y te extraño, ¿cómo estás?

—Extrañando a mí amiga y pues… bien, pero por lo que veo en las noticias y en las revistas, eso no es demasiado trabajo, ¿qué pasa señorita fiestera? Tú no eras así, Bella, ni siquiera fuiste a mi boda.

—Es Isabella, y sí lo era Rosalie, solo que a ti el matrimonio ya te arruinó, ya no eres divertida, bueno voy a ordenar. —Me iba a decir algo, pero no la dejé y me levanté antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar palabra.

Cuando llegué a ordenar, me miraban con cara de terror, quizás me gustaba que así lo hicieran, ya que ellos, eran menos que yo. Pedí dos lates con leche light y con un toque de avellana; necesitaba cafeína para despertar, di mi nombre y mi tarjeta de crédito, me quedé cerca de la barra para esperarlo. No quería que gritaran mi nombre, porque aunque no era famosa, ser la "heredera dejada", me hacía parecerlo.

En cuanto estuvieron listos, los tomé y regresé al lugar, donde estaba Rosalie hablando con una pequeña niña, que al parecer estaba pidiendo limosna.

—Qué linda, muchas gracias… bueno aquí tienes pequeña, con cuidado y cuídate mucho —le dijo, dándole un billete y dejando un beso en su sucia cabellera. La pequeña estaba toda andrajosa y sucia.

—Isabella, ¿no quieres comprarle a esta pequeña una rosa? —me dijo Rosalie, tomando el café y poniéndolo delante de ella, dejé el mío en la mesa y me dirigí a buscar el gerente del lugar.

—Isabella, ¿a dónde vas? Regresa aquí. —Escuché como me gritaba Rosalie, pero no me importó.

—Disculpa, quiero hablar con el gerente, por favor —le dije al encargado que estaba en la caja.

— ¿Pasa algo, señorita? —me preguntó el gerente, acercándose a mí.

—Disculpe, pero a los restaurants que yo acostumbro ir, no dejan entrar a limosneros. ¿Aquí sí?

—No, señorita.

—Pues le pido que vaya a revisar, porque hay una niña pidiendo limosna. — Me retiré y pude ver como rápidamente se acercaba con él un policía y se acercaban a la mesa donde estaba la niña vendiendo sus flores; la tomaron de las manos y la sacaron de allí, yo regresé y me senté para tomar mi café.

—Eres una desgraciada, Isabella —me reprendió Rosalie, dejando el café a un lado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Solamente hice lo correcto.

— ¿Lo correcto? Es una pobre niña, buscando la forma de ganarse algo de comer, no es como tú, que lo tienes todo.

—No es mi problema, Rosalie y tómate tu café, que se va a enfriar. —Le di un sorbo al mío y revisé un correo que me llegó a mi BlackBerry.

—No quiero. —Puso el café delante de mí y dejó sus manos en su regazo.

—No seas caprichosa, ¿no que la única desgraciada aquí soy yo? —Le volví a poner enfrente su café.

—No puedo tomar café. —Se enderezó y tomó mi mano, mientras me miraba con ojos llenos de emoción.

— ¿Estás enferma? —Me comencé a preocupar y realmente sentí miedo de que algo le ocurriera a mi única amiga.

—No, solo que Emmett y yo vamos aser papás. —Me quedé en shock, estaba sin poder articular palabra alguna y no podía moverme de mi asiento.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no me vas a felicitar?

—Claro que sí, Rosalie, muchas felicidades. Serás una mamá excelente, lamento no poder decir lo mismo de Emmett. —Me levanté y la abracé. Estaba feliz por mi amiga, porque pudiera tener y formar una familia con alguien que la cuidaría, protegería y amaría, así como alguna vez yo creí que haría con Jacob.

—Gracias, enana y quiero que sepas que tú serás la madrina, así que vete buscando un novio para que sea el padrino de mi bebé. —Se soltó de mi abrazo y puso sus manos en mis hombros—. Te quiero y creo que ya es hora de olvidar a Jacob.

—Rosalie, no…

—Me ha preguntado por ti, que en dónde estás… Simplemente no lo entiendo,¿por qué lo hace si él ya tiene una relación con ella? Al parecer van en serio, creo que ya tienen fecha de boda —me interrumpió, en cuanto le iba a decir que no siguiera.

—Rosalie, no sé por qué pregunta por mí o me llama. Ya estoy cansada y quiero olvidar; y sí, ya se van a casar, que sean muy felices. Yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. —Regresé a mi lugar y pude ver como Rosalie ponía mayor cuidado al sentarse.

—Isabella, trata de cambiar, no lo hagas por él ni por nosotros, hazlo por ti, te hace mal estar así… fingir ser quien no eres.

—No aparento nada, Rosalie, simplemente así soy yo.

—No Isabella, desde que nos prohibiste decirte Bella, todo cambió; incluso antes de conocer a Jacob y de que te dejara… Eras sencilla, humilde, bondadosa, sí, te quejabas por las clases que llevabas aparte de la escuela, pero nunca fuiste así como ahorita. —Me señalo con un dedo, y sí, quizás tenía razón, pero nunca se la daría.

—Rosalie, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso. —Tomé mi café y le di un sorbo—. Háblame de Emmett, ¿cómo le va en su trabajo? Porque es él, el que no se deja ver.

El resto de la tarde se nos fue, con ella platicándome de su boda, su luna de miel, el bebé que venía en camino. Rosalie tenía ya tres meses de embarazo y estaba muy emocionada, me comentó también que se mudarían más cerca de mi casa, así podría verlos más seguido ya que a Emmett le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor, como dueño de una firma de abogados, con el dueño de una empresa que vivía aquí en Nueva York. Me sorprendió esto, ya que conocía a casi todos los dueños y que alguien necesitara ayuda de un abogado de prestigio como lo era Emmett, no aseguraba nada bueno.

Conociendo el estado de Rosalie, no la pude invitar a ir a un bar o a algún antro de la ciudad. Nos quedamos hasta entrada la noche y me comentó que tenía que darle la noticia a Jasper y tendríamos que reunirnos para decirle que sería tío.

Nos despedimos y la acompañé a su auto, tenía ganas de salir a emborracharme, pero por otro lado, quería irme a mi casa a descansar. Opté por la segunda opción, no sin antes pasar a una plaza a comprar ropa y un libro para entretenerme, cabe mencionar que me siguieron fotógrafos y periodistas por todo el camino a la plaza y durante mis compras.

Me detuve en una joyería a observar los anillos de compromiso, cuando de pronto sentí una mirada clavada en mí.

— ¿Para qué los ves? Nunca duras demasiado con uno puesto. —Esa voz me hizo voltearme y verla parada triunfalmente y observando su anillo de compromiso.

—Me duran lo mismo, que tú con un novio, así que lo sabes perfectamente. —Me di la media vuelta y continué con mi camino, pero ella me lo impidió tomándomedel codo—. Suéltame Leah, no quiero hacer un escándalo, ya tienes lo que querías, ¿no? Así que déjame en paz. —Me solté y la volteé a ver a los ojos.

—Sí, quería verte humillada, abandonada. ¿Qué tienes, Swan, que nadie soporta estar más de cierto tiempo contigo? —Sentí como sus palabras me calaban hondo, porque una parte de mi subconsciente me dijo que tenía razón—. Fíjate, tu prometido te dejó por algo mucho mejor, tus padres te dejaron sola, prefirieron morirse a estar contigo, amigos no tienes, quizás los Withlock, pero no sé qué te ven ellos para seguir allí después de que los maltratas tanto e incluso los humillas. Te crees mejor que todos y no lo eres, Isabella y por último tu tío, que no sé cómo soporta vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú. Nunca serás capaz de poder tener una verdadera familia. — Me fui lejos de ella, ya que tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearla, pero había demasiados fotógrafos y las personas de la plaza comenzaron a juntarse y no podía llamar más la atención, no quería rebajarme a su nivel—. ¡Huye, corre! ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer bien! —Escuché como gritaba por sobre la multitud y en mi espalda sentía las miradas de todos. Nuevamente volvía a estar en el ojo de todos.

Regresé a mi casa, manejando lo más lento que podía, no tenía ganas de llegar a esa casa en la que tantos recuerdos se mantenían escondidos; en donde yo alguna vez fui feliz, donde tuve un hogar, una familia y amor… Dejé el carro en la entrada de la puerta, donde John tomó las llaves y lo metió al garaje junto a los demás autos.

Entré y dejé las bolsas que traía en el suelo al pie de la escalera, el despacho estaba con la luz prendida y me acerqué, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, el sonido de una voz me sorprendió, ganándose de mi parte un grito y un salto.

—Niña Bella, primero debes de tocar la puerta —me dijo mi nana, con una charola de café y galletas en la mano. A ella no podía contestarte de forma brusca ni regañarla porque me dijera Bella, ella siempre ha estado conmigo desde que nací, y no puedo ser irrespetuosa.

—Nana, es mi despacho. No entiendo qué hace él allí, se lo dije esta mañana. —Tomé una galleta y me la llevé a la boca, sabían exquisitas y hace años que no probaba una, debía de mantenerme como estaba y no andar rodando como un chanchito.

—"Él" es tu tío y te quiere mucho, además, tú nunca entras allí.

—Sí entro —le contesté con la boca todavía llena.

—No hables con la boca llena, y entras muy pocas veces, la mayoría del tiempo te la pasas en la empresa, en antros, por lo que he visto en la televisión, y en tu habitación, así que no me discutas y ve a bañarte que ya te dejé la tina lista. —Me acerqué, pero cuando la iba a abrazar, me arrepentí, yo no daba muestras de cariño y nunca lo volvería a hacer. Tomé mis bolsas de la escalera y no me despedí, cuando estaba por terminar de subirlas, escuché como gritaban mi nombre y me giré a ver a mi nana—. Yo sí te quiero, buenas noches, mi niña.

—Buenas noches, nana. —Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y dejé las bolsas en la cama, me senté y pude ver como tenía llamadas perdidas de Jasper, rodé los ojos, ¿qué nunca se cansaría de seguirme los pasos?

Por más cosas que he hecho, para poder alejarlos a él y a su hermana e incluso a Emmett, no lo logro. Siguen pegados a mí como garrapatas.

Me desvestí, la verdad ya ni conocía el pudor, realmente me valía lo que pensaban, además de que nadie entraba en mi habitación ya que estaba estrictamente prohibido, claro solo el mal educado de mi tío, así que mejor me regresé a ponerle el seguro.

Coloqué mi iPod en el reproductor y me relajé en la bañera. Me llegó un mensaje de Ana, diciéndome que los documentos ya estaban en manos de mi tío y que no había ningún problema con las cuentas ni nominas de las demás empresas.

Parecía que había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que me metí al agua, así que salí y me envolví en una toalla, pasé por la ventana de la recámara y me quedé observando las estrellas y recordé que cuando era niña me encantaba quedarme en el patio durante horas, mientras esperaba una estrella fugaz. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis recuerdos y lo contesté, porque ya sabía perfectamente quién era.

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no me contestas?! ¡¿Para eso quieres el celular?! —me gritó, haciendo que despegara de mi oído el celular.

—Hola, Jasper, yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? —Comencé a pasearme por la habitación, tomando mi pijama y mis cremas corporales.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —Había algo en su voz que hacía que me pusiera nerviosa, algo estaba escondiendo y sabía que no sería agradable para mí, lo conocía mejor que a mí misma.

— ¿Qué me escondes? No soy tonta, Jasper, creo que me conoces mejor que eso, vamos, di lo que tengas que decir —dije, al momento que lo escuchaba suspirar.

—Isabella, ¿no has visto el programa de espectáculos hoy?

— ¿De qué hablas?... —Suspiré—. ¿Ahora qué nuevo rumor están creando en mi contra? —Me levanté prendiendo la televisión y buscando entre los canales, aquel que nunca le prestaba atención.

— ¿Qué te dijo Jacob? ¿Te lastimó?, ¿qué hacías viendo unos anillos de compromiso? ¡¿Por qué fuiste sola?! —Jasper me gritaba desde el otro lado del teléfono, me estaba mareando con todas sus malditas preguntas. Me sentía como en un programa de espectáculos.

— ¡Hey, Jasper! ¡Basta! Me siento en una comisaría, ¿por qué de un momento a otro eres tan preguntón? Espera y platícame cómo te enteraste y qué demonios sabes tú de mi encuentro con esa cabaretera.

—No creo que sea una cabaretera, Isabella, la contrataron hace menos de un mes como artista en un programa de televisión, que salió hace una semana y al parecer tiene éxito. No sé qué pasa entre ella y tú, pero quiero que te mantengas a tu nivel, eres más que ella.

—Ahora resulta que debo creerme más que las personas, cuando me dicen que no lo haga, ¿quién demonios los entiende? —Me mofé de sus palabras y comencé a reírme, al verme en la televisión enfrentar a ese intento de actriz ganadora al Oscar. Ahora resulta que no debo de confiar en nadie, ¿de dónde había salido ese video? La comentarista decía que tenía una entrevista con el deportista Jacob Black, que me quedé esperando, pero nunca apareció. Maldito reportaje. Dejé la televisión encendida y comencé a arreglar mi maleta, me iría de viaje a Londres para revisar los asuntos en la empresa.

— ¡Isabella, responde! —Sentí como mi tímpano se destruía, ya mi querido casi hermano, me dejó sorda con su grito.

—Me dejaste sorda, Jaspardo y no hay nada que decir. Me encontré con ese intento fallido de actriz, mientras estaba en el centro comercial después de haber estado con tu hermana, quedé en el aparador de una joyería y ella llegó a atacarme, fin de la historia. —Me acerqué a mi closet y tomé mis mejores trajes, los coloqué en sus bolsas y los guardé con sumo cuidado.

—Mañana nos vemos para desayunar, necesito contarte de Alice, y así hablaremos más tranquilos. Paso a recogerte a tu casa a las 10 am, porque sé que te levantas tarde, floja.

—Jasper, salgo de viaje mañana muy temprano —le contesté, mientras por la computadora mandaba un mail, para que el piloto de mi avión privado estuviera listo. Quería salir lo más rápido posible del país, ya me estaban cansando los rumores y las habladurías de todos.

— ¿Por qué tomas esas decisiones tan de repente? —Se notaba molesto, por el tono de voz que estaba empleando.

—No es ninguna decisión de último momento, ya tenía planeado hacerlo, solo que no puedo mantenerte informado de todo lo que yo quiera hacer, y si me disculpas, necesito arreglar mi maleta. —Corté la comunicación, me terminé de vestir con un pantalón entubado y una blusa delgadita, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolsa de mano, llamé a la servidumbre y me llevaron al hangar, donde ya estaban listos los pilotos.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan, el avión ya está listo para despegar cuando usted lo disponga —me dijo el piloto, ayudándome a subir.

—Ahora mismo, ya no esperamos a nadie. —Como siempre, de nuevo a viajar sola. De unos días para acá, me molestaba hacerlo. Tomé asiento y me coloqué los audífonos de mi iPod, vi el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana cuando pude ver como el avión comenzaba a despegar y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba en el aire, después de varios minutos, la azafata se acerco a mí.

—Señorita Swan, ¿le ofrezco algo de beber o de comer? —me preguntó, a lo cual yo negué y le pedí que se retirara.

Me levanté del asiento y me fui hacia la pequeña recámara que tenía en el avión. Me acosté y cerré mis ojos, pero los recuerdos no me dejaban dormir tranquila.

El saber que él se iba a casar y mi encuentro con la futura señora Black, mi única amiga, era la soledad y el único silencio que reinaba en mi vida…En mi mundo.

A quién quería engañar. Solamente era el fantasma, los retazos de mi niñez, de lo que una vez fui. Él me dejó desarmada, me dejó sin ganas de seguir adelante; tenía tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones, al igual que la esperanza de llegar a formar la familia que nunca tuve, pero simplemente se quedó en eso… ilusiones y sueños rotos.

Solo quería descansar, olvidarme de todo y de todos…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Los invito a dejar su comentario en la parte de abajito denle like y suscríbanse, chicas dejen sus reviews es lo que me anima, dudas sugerencias y más... Gracias por leer. xD**


	4. Chapter 4 Nueva vida

**Capítulo 4 Una nueva vida **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de tía Meyer yo solo los hago sufrir, la historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan de la saga. Los invito a leer y a disfrutar como lo hago yo escribiendo. Una enorme disculpa estaré actualizando cada fin de semana pero a mi Beta le quitaron el internet y no quería subir el capítulo mal ustedes se merecen lo mejor, muchas gracias a los reviews y a sus favoritos se los agradezco.**

**Agradezco a mi BETA Diana**

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas /betasffaddiction/**

**Chicas les dejo el siguiente capítulo y veremos un poco de la vida de Bella... espero les guste y las espero en los Reviews, disfruten de este pedacito de sueño que quiero compartir con ustedes...**

**"_La vida no es un pasillo recto y fácil que recorremos libres y sin obstáculos, sino un laberinto lleno de pasadizos"_**

**_El primer suspiro de amor, es el último de la razón._**

**Canción recomendada: ColdPlay – Clocks.**

* * *

—Llegas tarde, Cullen —me dijo mi supervisor, en cuanto entré por la puerta.

Llegué tarde al trabajo porque me desvelé ayudando a mi hermana con un trabajo y de pasada, el despertador no sonó, terminó de descomponerse justo a la mitad de la noche.

—Lo siento. —Me arreglé mi mochila en el hombro y me limpié los zapatos en el tapete—. No se repetirá.

—No lo sientas. Te descontaré el día de hoy y la próxima vez quedas despedido, Cullen—me advirtió el gerente. Tomé mi mandil y me dirigí a tomar mi lugar en la caja, pero James me lo impidió.

—Te toca limpiar las mesas y las ventanas, el gerente hizo cambios. —Dirigí mi mirada al gerente y pude ver como se burlaba de mí. Tomé los utensilios para la limpieza, salí a la terraza y me dispuse a limpiar los ventanales. Comencé a sentir una mirada penetrante, los clientes se me quedaban viendo y al momento que decidí voltear, me encontré con el señor que semanas atrás había ayudado en un día de lluvia. Me acerqué a él y pude ver que iba vestido elegantemente.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar? —Era algo muy común que cuando llegaban personas famosas o de una escala social distinguida se sentaran y esperaran que alguien les ofreciera algo de beber. Era demasiado raro que ninguno de mis compañeros lo hubiera hecho, ya que las propinas eran muy buenas.

—No jovencito, lo que quiero es hablar contigo, si me lo permites —me contestó dejando de lado su celular y centrando toda su atención en mí.

— ¿Conmigo? Disculpe, pero estoy en horas de trabajo y sinceramente, no sé de qué podría hablar conmigo, una persona como usted.

—Tengo algo que proponerte, Edward. —Se puso de pie y me invitó a sentarme con él.

—Señor, disculpe, pero no quiero perder mi trabajo y…

—Ya no lo necesitarás, Edward. Como tú me ayudaste sin ninguna intención de beneficio propio, es mi deber ayudarte —me interrumpió y simplemente no entendí qué quería decir. Yo lo ayudé pensando que no tenía dinero y tenía hambre, pero nunca lo hice con otra intención, aunque me daba cuenta por el apellido, que era igual al de la dueña de las empresas Swan, y con la señorita que bailé y que me hechizó el día de la fiesta, en que Alice conoció a su ahora novio, Jasper.

—Señor, no sé por qué cree que me debe de ayudar. Yo lo hice desinteresadamente, y en verdad no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, si me disculpa… —Caminé hacia la puerta, pero me detuve en seco al escuchar sus palabras.

—Edward… ¿No te gustaría tener un mejor trabajo para poder pagar tu título, ayudar a tu hermana a lograr su sueño de ser una diseñadora famosa, darles una mejor vida a tus padres o, mejor aún, pagarle un mejor tratamiento a tu padre? Te estoy ofreciendo otra vida, la vida que te mereces. —Se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro—. Me ayudarías, ayudarías a tu familia y te ayudarías a ti mismo. —Me di la media vuelta y vi en sus ojos, la bondad que veía en los de mi madre y a la vez la preocupación de mi padre, al saber que no había qué comer en la casa.

— ¿Cómo una persona como yo, podría ayudar a una persona como usted? —le contesté acercándome a la mesa y sentándome, dejando de lado mi trabajo y poniéndole atención.

—Estudiaste Negocios Internacionales, ¿cierto, Edward? —me cuestionó, sentándose delante de mí y poniendo sus manos juntas sobre la mesa.

—Sí, pero no entiendo cómo sabe tanto de mí. —Estaba extrañado, y sentía un poco de miedo de que supiera tanto de mí.

—No te asustes. Solo me tomé la libertad de investigar al futuro presidente de mis empresas.

— ¿Presidente? ¿Empresas? —Estaba desconcertado, no sabía qué decir ni cómo responder.

—Edward, no te asustes, no es nada malo, al contrario. Te ofrezco dinero, poder, seguridad y todo lo que siempre soñaste.

—Señor, hable claro, no lo comprendo. —Yo nunca fui así, solo quería a mi familia, un hogar y un futuro donde yo pudiera formar mi propia familia.

—Edward, soy el presidente de _ANLIE_ y de varias empresas más, que al morir mi hermano me dejó el porcentaje menor, como seguramente sabes y te has dado cuenta mi sobrina Isabella, tiene demasiados problemas con su vida y la prensa. —Isabella Swan, la joven de la fiesta.

—Espere… ¿Yo qué tengo que ver con eso? —Me recargué en la silla y lo miré fijamente, no lo comprendía.

—Tú tienes la sabiduría, el liderazgo y el carácter que mi hermano tenía.

—Usted no me conoce, y no estoy titulado.

—Te conozco lo suficiente. El haberme ayudado sin importarte nada y portarte tan amable, cuando obviamente te había ido mal ese día. Y por cierto, el título ya está pagado —me contestó tomando su celular y mandando un mail al parecer—. Me tomé la libertad de que mi abogado se hiciera cargo de eso, te contactaré con él y hablarán de cualquier duda referente a ello.

—Señor, no puedo aceptarlo. —Me intenté levantar de la mesa, pero un guardaespaldas suyo me lo impidió.

—Marco, me llamo Marco, y claro que puedes. Comenzarás como aprendiz, me ayudarás a mí. No te preocupes Edward, poco a poco sabrás más, eres muy inteligente.

—Marco, no quiero parecer aprovechado, no lo soy.

—No lo eres, hijo, ni lo serás, confío ciegamente en ti. Comenzarás a trabajar en una semana, en los próximos días, te enseñaré los movimientos de todas y cada una de las empresas y hablarás con Emmett, mi abogado. Toma. —Me tendió un cheque en blanco y me sorprendió, mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, por la expresión que él mostró.

—No lo puedo aceptar. —Se lo regresé, tendiéndolo en la mesa hacia él.

—Claro que puedes. —Lo tomó y lo puso delante de mí—. Tómalo como un adelanto, con el que podrás comprar ropa, trajes, un portafolio, maletas… porque viajarás demasiado, arreglar tus documentos, ropa para tu familia, y lo que les haga falta.

—Señor… —titubeé y me miró de mala gana—. Marco.

—Edward, tómalo como un adelanto, como un préstamo.

—Se lo devolveré y con intereses. —Estiré la mano y lo tomé, lo coloqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me desamarré el mandil.

—Tranquilo y espero tengas buen gusto, por que el mío es pésimo. Mi sobrina me ayudaba antes, ahora lo dejo en manos de los vendedores.

—Mi hermana, seguro se emocionará cuando mencione la palabra _compras_.

—Bueno, Edward, debo irme, y tú debes renunciar. —Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí, tendiéndome una tarjeta—. Mi número de teléfono, háblame mañana y acordaremos un lugar para vernos, así hablaremos a fondo y también de tus obligaciones. —Me dio la mano y me abrazó—. Confío en ti, hijo. —Se retiró y me dejó con su tarjeta en la mano, pensando en que podría ser víctima de una broma. Tomé mi mandil y me dirigí a la caja, donde se encontraba el gerente que me veía de una forma amenazadora.

—Edward, creo que no te quedó claro que yo decido si continúas trabajando aquí o no. —Me arrebató las cosas de la mano y las puso a un lado de él—. Estás despedido.

—Fue un gusto haber trabajado aquí. —Me fui por mi mochila y salí a la calle.

Me encontraba caminando distraído por las calles sin fijarme en nadie, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, cuando me quedé de piedra al ver que una señorita estaba sujetándose de una banca en el parque, tomando su vientre y con una mueca de dolor. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba y me puse delante de ella.

—Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla? ¿Quiere que llame a alguien? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Levantó su rostro y vi como gruesas lágrimas recorrían su cara. Me ponía nervioso en situaciones así, por algo no había estudiado medicina.

—Por favor, llévame a un hospital, no quiero perder a mi bebé. —Tomó mi brazo y lo apretó, solo así caí en la cuenta de que su vientre se encontraba un poco abultado.

—Claro. —La tomé en brazos al estilo novia y me dirigí a la avenida a esperar un taxi.

— ¿No tienes auto? —me preguntó con una mueca de dolor y preocupación, se notaba que ella tenía dinero, todo lo contrario de mí.

—No, señorita —le contesté apenado y dándome cuenta de cómo ni siquiera tenía celular o algún medio electrónico.

—Mira, son las llaves de mi auto, está estacionado afuera de esa tienda de bebés —me dijo, sacando las llaves de su bolso y a la vez señalando la tienda, en donde se encontraba un BMW M3 convertible, rojo. Tomé las llaves y me apresuré a llegar al auto, la puse en el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente me apresuré a encenderlo. Gracias a Dios en la universidad me habían enseñado a manejar y tenía mi licencia, claro que no la podía usar por falta de dinero para comprarme un vehículo.

—Muchas gracias. Pensé que nadie se acercaría a ayudarme, cuando se les necesita a los reporteros, nunca se encuentran —se interrumpió por dos segundos en los que tomó mi mano y la apretó junto con la palanca de velocidades—. Me llamo Rosalie Hale, ¿y tu nombre es…?

—Me llamo Edward Cullen, señorita. —Estábamos llegando al hospital y llegué apretando la bocina, haciendo salir a un doctor, que al verme bajar rápidamente y tomar a la señorita en brazos, gritó pidiendo una silla de ruedas.

—Tranquilo, su esposa estará en buenas manos —me dijo el doctor, a lo que yo solamente pude negar y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Él me ayudó, mi esposo es Emmett McCarty, avísenle por favor. —Una enfermera se retiró a llamarle y se la llevaron a urgencias. Me quedé en la sala de espera, para saber si ella y su bebé estaban fuera de peligro. Pasaron los minutos y no salía ningún doctor a informarme. Me quedé con los codos recargados en mis piernas y las manos en la cabeza, hasta que escuché como el doctor me llamaba. Me levanté rápidamente y me acerque a él.

—Fue un milagro que Rosalie se haya encontrado contigo, jovencito.

— ¿El bebé se encuentra bien? ¿Están los dos bien? —pregunté preocupado, no los conocía, pero era la vida de un bebé y de una persona que nada debían.

—Sí, están bien. Rosalie tuvo un inconveniente, lo que causó alteración y estrés y por lo tanto una amenaza de aborto, pero ahora se encuentran fuera de peligro y ella y Emmett quieren darte las gracias. Acompáñame a su habitación. —Lo seguí y cuando estuve afuera del cuarto, el doctor me dejó solo, llamé a la puerta y esperé una respuesta.

—Adelante. —La voz de aquella señorita me invitó a pasar. Me adentré y pude verla delicada en la cama, donde a un lado estaba un hombre preocupado, tomando su mano.

—Buenas tardes. —Me quedé cerca de la puerta y al escuchar mi voz, el que creo era su esposo, se adelantó y me abrazó, acción que me tomó desprevenido. Al parecer tenía mi edad, se notaba sumamente agradecido.

—Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco demasiado, te debo la vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo, son lo que más amo en este mundo. —Se separó de mí y pude ver en sus ojos lo preocupado que estaba.

Yo estaba sorprendido por cómo hablaba y veía a su esposa. Algún día yo espero poder hacer lo mismo por mi esposa, me tendió la mano y la estreché con fuerza.

—Emmett McCarty, estoy a tus servicios.

—Edward Cullen y no es nada, cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho. Me alegro que se encuentre bien, señorita.

—Me llamo Rosalie. Gracias, Edward, te lo agradezco.

— ¿Cullen? —preguntó Emmett, soltando una carcajada—. Eres Edward Cullen, mi cliente y mi amigo a partir de hoy. —Me quedé con una cara de sorpresa, porque no lo comprendía… ¿Cliente?

—Disculpa a mi marido, Edward, en ocasiones se comporta como un loco.

—No, amor, lo que pasa es que él es el futuro presidente de _ANLIE_, el que le dará dolores de cabeza a tu amiga Isabella —le contestó Emmett, sentándose en la cama a un lado de ella.

— ¿Tú eres Emmett?, ¿el abogado? —Él solamente asintió—. Un gusto conocerte.

—Supongo que Marco ya te contactó.

—Sí, me dejó su teléfono y me dijo que me pondría en contacto contigo, para ver ciertos asuntos relacionados con mi titulación y el papel que desempeñaré en la empresa.

—Edward, un gusto tratar con alguien como tú. —Me tendió la mano de nuevo—. Amigo.

En ese momento, entró un remolino a la habitación gritando como loca… y ese remolino, era mi hermana.

—Cuñada, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo se encuentra mi sobrina? ¡¿Cómo se encuentra?! Jasper me dijo que te pasó algo y pensé lo peor. —Nunca reparó en mi presencia y me quedé de piedra al escucharla decirle_cuñada_.

—Alice, cálmate estoy bien. No pasó a mayores gracias a Edward. —Al escuchar mi nombre, mi hermana volteó y corrió a abrazarme.

—Quieres salvar a todo el mundo, hermanito. —Se alejó y tomó la mano de Jasper, su novio, que a la vez me saludó a mí.

— ¿Edward es tu hermano, Alice? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, mi hermano mayor.

—Entonces Edward, bienvenido a la familia. —Me abrazó Emmett y casi me saca el aire.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato más en el hospital. Así era como imaginaba a mi hermana, feliz y sin preocupaciones. A partir de hoy, mi vida cambiaría gracias a Marco Swan. Aunque tendría un inconveniente, su sobrina la prepotente, Isabella Swan…

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Dejen sus comentarios sugerencias dudas...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos dejen comentarios no muerdo! hahahahaha muchas gracias**


	5. Chapter 5 Reencontrándonos

**Capítulo 5**

**Reencontrándonos**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de tía Meyer yo solo los hago sufrir, la historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan de la saga. Los invito a leer y a disfrutar como lo hago yo escribiendo. Una enorme disculpa estaré actualizando cada fin de semana pero a mi Beta le quitaron el internet y no quería subir el capítulo mal ustedes se merecen lo mejor, muchas gracias a los reviews y a sus favoritos se los agradezco.**

**Chicas una disculpa mi Betta estaba en exámenes y no podía tener el capítulo pero espero que aun estén aquí y por favor dejen sus mensajes y dudas cualquier cosa estoy para ustedes.**

**Agradezco a mi BETA Diana**

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas /betasffaddiction/**

**Chicas les dejo el siguiente capítulo y veremos un poco de la vida de Bella... espero les guste y las espero en los Reviews, disfruten de este pedacito de sueño que quiero compartir con ustedes...**

* * *

_**"La sensualidad sin amor, es pecado; el amor sin sensualidad, es peor que pecado".**_

_**José Bergamín.**_

**Canción recomendada: Wet—Nicole Scherzinger.**

**POV Bella.**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que me fui de viaje; en el cual me la pasé en las empresas, fiestas y antros. Estaba quedándome dormida, cuando escuché como la azafata me llamaba y me levanté lentamente.

—Señorita Swan, hemos llegado. —Se retiró y comencé a estirarme poco a poco. Tomé mi celular y lo encendí, porque cabe decir que estas semanas me mantuve alejada de todo y de todos, solo me dediqué a divertirme y también a las empresas.

Tenía llamadas perdidas de mi tío, de Rosalie y Jasper, mails de Ana y de varios jefes del equipo de producción de la revista, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de leerlos, simplemente los eliminé y guardé mi BlackBerry. Cuando me bajé del avión, la limusina ya estaba esperándome en el hangar, me subí y le dije al chofer que me llevara directamente a la empresa, me había cambiado en el cuarto del avión y ya no podía atrasar mis responsabilidades en ella.

Llegamos a la empresa, me coloqué mis lentes de sol, y John me ayudó a bajar.

—Vete a la casa y deja mis maletas, dile a mi nana que las guarde y acomode la ropa, cuidado con mis vestidos... Si a alguno le pasa el más mínimo rasguño, olvídate de trabajar en toda tu vida. —Tomé mi bolso y me adentré al edificio. Se notaba un ambiente raro. Me fui directo al elevador, y se abrió en la planta donde se encontraba mi oficina.

Pude ver la forma en la que todos fijaron su vista en mí. Caminé con la cabeza en alto como siempre, y fui hacia el lugar de mi secretaria, lo cual me sorprendió porque se encontraba una alta y pelirroja mujer demasiado voluptuosa, tanto, que sí me dio celos el saber que estaba en la misma empresa que yo.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté, quitándome los lentes de sol y de una forma sumamente prepotente.

—Mira… —Me observó de arriba abajo—, muchacha, yo trabajo aquí. Soy la secretaria del vicepresidente, Edward Cullen. Así que le pido que se retire de esta empresa y deje de llamar la atención, o llamo a la policía —me respondió groseramente, y tomando el teléfono.

— ¿Vicepresidente? ¿Cullen? Mira, ignorante, no sabes con quién estás hablando, así que tomas tus cositas y te pierdes, ahora mismo. —Le troné los dedos y me dirigí a mi despacho, que tenía las puertas cerradas. Las abrí rápidamente y vi cómo todo estaba completamente cambiado y en _MI_ silla, había alguien dándome la espalda—. ¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi silla? —Me puse delante del escritorio y dejé mi bolso y los lentes en las sillas que estaban a un lado de mí.

—Claro que sí, señor Dumaher. ¿Le parece que concierte una cita con su secretaria y aclaramos esos puntos referentes a la fusión?... Claro, buenas tardes. — ¿Fusión? ¿Con mi empresa?

Se terminó de despedir y volteó la silla hacia mí. Era un adonis… El mismo adonis que bailó conmigo en la fiesta de Tanya. Por eso es que su nombre se me hizo tan familiar. Me quedé helada, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

¿Abusó de mi confianza, solo por bailar unos minutos y besarlo?

—Buenas tardes, Isabella. Toma asiento. —Dejó el celular a un lado y puso sus manos delante de él y a su vez haciendo una seña para que me sentara.

—Señorita Swan para ti, imbécil, no somos iguales. ¿Quién carajos eres? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN MI DESPACHO Y CAMBIASTE TODO?!

—Marie, por favor no armes un escándalo mayor. —Volteé a ver a mi tío, que iba entrando y cerrando la puerta, por donde se pudo observar que estaban todos los trabajadores pendientes de la discusión—. Marie, no me mires con esos ojos, siéntate y deja de tratar mal a Edward, y nada de señorita Swan, porque aquí eres igual que él.

—Tío, ¿me quieres dañar más la vida? Este pelagatos, no es nadie, ni siquiera un familiar directo para tomar posesión de cargos que no le corresponden. —Estaba enojada, simplemente, este tipo era un caza fortunas. La cara de modelo y el cuerpo espectacular, conmigo no le funcionaría—. ¡Qué se largue! No tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Marie, cálmate y relájate. No olvides que el dueño mayoritario de ANLIE y las demás empresas, soy yo, así que yo tomó las decisiones. Si no estás de acuerdo con ellas, puedes irte y puedo comprarte las acciones. —Puso una mano en el hombro del pelagatos—. Edward, es el vicepresidente ahora, y cuando yo me retire o muera, él será el accionista mayoritario, así que relájate y piensa mejor las cosas. —Se volteó hacía el pelagatos y me ignoró completamente—. Edward, ¿has aclarado lo de las pérdidas en el departamento de fotografía?

—Marco, hay una pequeña pérdida de ganancias por la compra del nuevo equipo, pero esto fue causado porque no hicieron las notas y no entregaron las facturas al departamento de compras.

— ¿Crees que puedes pasar mi autoridad, tío? No es válido esto que estás haciendo, me estás quitando derechos sobre asuntos de la empresa, incluso a mi secretaria. ¿A dónde me mandaste?,¿al sótano? ¿Donde están las ratas? Porque por lo visto, sacaste a una del basurero. —Miré de arriba abajo al pelagatos.

—Marie, ni siquiera te importa la empresa. Estuviste fuera por meses… y no me vengas con que arreglando los problemas, porque las fotos hablan por sí solas, te la pasaste en fiestas llamando la atención. Me harté y tomé cartas en el asunto.

—Marco, déjala. Ya veremos cuando no se resista a mí y ande con una rata como yo.

—Eres un idiota, gatete. —Me acerqué para abofetearlo—. Nunca me podría fijar en alguien como tú… Un pobretón de cuarta. —Le di una cachetada y me dirigí rumbo a la puerta, donde al abrirla me encontré con Ana, esperándome asustada—. ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI OFICINA!? —Ana me miró asustada, y comenzó a caminar delante de mí. La seguí y pude ver cómo todos se quedaban viéndome, yo simplemente los ignoré.

Llegamos a la oficina que se encontraba justamente enfrente de la de ese oportunista. Pusieron todas mis cosas como las tenía, entré y cerré la puerta—. Quiero que investigues todo acerca de ese idiota. ¿De dónde vino?, ¿quién es su familia?, si estuvo en la cárcel, hasta qué maldito doctor lo ayudó a venir al mundo.

—Pero…

—Ningún pero, para eso te pago, así que muévete. ¿No pudiste haberme mandado un correo o localizarme? ¿Tú sabías que ese imbécil sería vicepresidente? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene aquí?

—Señorita Swan, traté de localizarla, pero nunca respondió ningún mail, y llamaba a las empresas, pero nunca estaba allí. Tiene aquí más de dos meses. Todo el mundo se siente bien trabajando aquí, las cosas han cambiado, señorita, pasó mucho tiempo lejos de aquí. —Quizás tenía razón, tardé demasiado en regresar, pero nunca le daría el gane a ella.

—No me importa, ahora ve e investiga todo. —Tomó su libreta y se disponía a salir de mi oficina, cuando se me ocurrió algo—. ¡Espera! Tenemos que hacer una fiesta para darle la bienvenida al pelagatos. Necesito que contrates el mejor antro de la cuidad, la mejor banda, comida, todo para que sea una fiesta que jamás se olvide; pide ayuda a los del departamento de publicidad.

— ¿Para cuándo, señorita?

—Para ayer, Ana, apresúrate. —Salió casi corriendo, dejándome sola. Me senté en la silla y tomé mi celular. Dos tonos después levantaron la bocina.

—Jenks —me respondió con el tono profesional que manejaba desde hace más de 5 años.

—Habla Isabella Swan, necesito que hagas una investigación, Jenks.

—Señorita Swan, ¡qué gusto volver a saber que necesita de mis servicios! Dígame en qué puedo ayudarla esta vez. —Era un abogado que hacía trabajos de investigación y claro, ¿por qué no?, hasta de negocios turbios. No había necesitado demasiado de sus servicios.

—Necesito que investigues todo lo relacionado con Edward Cullen. Fecha de nacimiento, padres, dónde nació, dónde estudió, si estuvo en la cárcel, si le dio sarampión, hasta qué doctor lo ayudó a llegar al mundo. —Necesitaba saber quién era realmente este pelagatos, y así encontraría la forma de deshacerme de él, o incluso de algo mejor…

—Edward Cullen, muy bien, señorita. Lo tendrá en unos días.

—Lo tendré en unas horas en mi escritorio… ¿Cierto, Jenks?

—Señorita Swan, todo lo que me pide puede tomar demasiado tiempo. Necesito saber dónde nació y conocer el lugar donde estudió, ir para pedir calificaciones, cartas de buena conducta, etc.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te pago el triple, pero confío en que al final del día, estará en una carpeta todo lo que te pido. —Corté la llamada y me dispuse a trabajar. Llamé a Ana y me trajo los documentos de contabilidad.

Hasta media tarde, decidí salir para poder comer. Tomé mis cosas y cerré mi oficina, encontrándome a Ana caminando hacia mí.

—Señorita Swan, el lugar ya está reservado para el fin de semana. Traté de concertar una cita para hoy mismo, pero se me fue negado, al parecer no tienen lugar hasta el sábado.

—Está bien, Ana, quiero todo listo para el sábado. Tiene que ser una fiesta que nadie olvidará. Quiero prensa de todas las revistas y periódicos, hasta de la nuestra. Quiero que la fiesta tenga demasiada publicidad, quiero de invitados a todos los medios de comunicación, quiero personas famosas, empresarios. —Estaba pensando en grande y nunca, nunca se podrían olvidar de la "bienvenida al pelagatos"—. Manda invitaciones especiales a la familia de ese ratero y a mi tío Marco.

— ¿Cuál será el tema, señorita? —Estaba anotando todo en su libreta.

—Lujuria, pasión. Quiero sexo —le contesté, tomando mi celular y mandándole un mensaje a Rosalie.

_**¿Cómo está mi ahijada? Un café para mí y té para ti, ¿te parece?**_

_**Isabella.**_

— ¿Strippers? —preguntó asustada, me di media vuelta y subí mis lentes.

—No seas santurrona, Ana. Sí, contrata strippers y bailarinas. —Me encargaría de organizar una fiesta que nunca olvidarían, y menos Edward Pelagatos Cullen—. Ya sabes, pide a los de publicidad y relaciones públicas ayuda, pero quiero que sea la mejor fiesta que ANLIE ha dado—. Salí por el elevador y en ese momento recordé que John se había marchado a la casa y yo me quedaba sin transporte. ¡Maldición! Sonó mi celular y lo saqué, para ver que en la pantalla estaba la foto mía y de Rosalie, disfrazadas de enfermeras.

_**Pensé que estabas muerta, te desapareces por más de 2 meses. ¿Quién te crees, Isabella? Sí, acepto, pero pasas por mí y tú pagas.**_

_**Rosalie& beba.**_

No tenía auto. ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago? Salí del edificio y le pedí al ballet que llamara un taxi. Pude ver cómo llegaba un Aston Martin del año, y se bajaba un ballet dejándolo encendido. ¿Qué persona traía un auto así?

"_Mi próxima conquista_", me contesté yo misma.

—Edward, tu auto. —Le tendió las llaves a quien estaba justo detrás de mí, y me di cuenta quién, por el aroma que desprendía.

—Gracias, Sam. —Tomó sus llaves y le dejó un billete en su mano. Me quedé mirando mi celular y esperando a que llegara el bendito taxi. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo de nuevo?—. ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras me miraba fijamente.

— ¿De dónde te robaste el auto?¿O acaso mi tío también te lo dio?—Caminé lentamente, pude oler de cerca su peculiar aroma masculino. Estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza un plan, lo seduciría, jugaría con él—. Ten cuidado… ¿O eres el hijo bastardo de mi tío, o tal vez su crisis de los 40 lo ha convertido en gay? —le susurré sensualmente al oído y me alejé inmediatamente de él.

—No, Isabella. Te puedo demostrar que no —me contestó con una sonrisa de lado, que siendo honesta, me dejó helada durante unos segundos. Comenzó a acercarse a mí—, pero nunca te acostarías con una rata como yo. —Se acercó demasiado a mí y mordió mi labio inferior.

— ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! —Levanté mi mano dispuesta a abofetearlo. Nadie me tocaba sin mi permiso, pero reaccionó antes que cumpliera con mi objetivo, y sujetó mi muñeca fuertemente.

—No, Isabella, nunca me pondrás una mano encima. Conmigo no podrás, niña caprichosa, no soy tu juguetito.

—Suéltame. —Forcejé con él y pude lograr que me soltara. Se acercó al ballet y le dejó un billete.

—Sam, pague el taxi de la señorita. Adiós, hermosa. —Subió a su auto y se marchó.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no se moría? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en mi vida? Pero sin duda me las pagaría.

—Señorita Swan, su transporte. —Me abrieron la puerta trasera del taxi y me ayudaron a entrar.

—Quédate con el dinero, no quiero nada de ese idiota. —Cerré la puerta y le dije al chofer la dirección de la casa de Rosalie.

En el camino, llamé a John y le ordené que llegara a la casa de mi amiga para no hacerla manejar por su estado, ya que sería peligroso. Por lo que sé, Rosalie ya tiene alrededor de 5 meses, ya que fue el único mensaje que leí de parte de ella. Llegué a su casa, me bajé del auto y le pagué al chofer, pero me llamó la atención que un Aston Martin Vanquish plateado, idéntico al de la maldita rata, estuviera estacionado a las afueras de su casa.

Caminé lentamente viendo la casa, a la cual nunca había venido, recién se habían mudado a la ciudad y cabe mencionar que al momento que hicieron una parrillada para estrenar su nueva casa, no asistí. Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué, se escuchaban gritos y carcajadas de Emmett. Sonó mi celular, avisándome que tenía un mail, lo tomé de mi bolsa y me dispuse a revisarlo mientras me abrían la puerta.

—Hola, Isabella. Sabía que no soportarías estar mucho tiempo sin mí. —Levanté la mirada y me encontré de nuevo con él.

— ¿TÚ? —Estaba enojada. ¿Acaso tendría tan mala suerte para equivocarme de casa y dar con la suya? No lo creo.

—Qué gusto verte de nuevo, al parecer sí encontraste transporte. —Me sonrió de lado y se recargó en la puerta, dejándola entreabierta—. ¿Te quedaste muda? ¿O acaso te mordí la lengua, en lugar del labio? —Me estaba mirando fijamente, me acerqué a él y lo tomé desprevenido. Así que esta vez no pudo detenerme y lo cacheteé, dejando mi mano marcada en su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Salió de la casa una Rosalie demasiado embarazada—. Isabella, ¿qué hiciste? —Reparó en mi presencia y nos miraba alternadamente a la rata y a mí. Se acercó a él y tomó su mejilla entre sus manos—. Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Rose, tranquila, que a mi ahijada le puede hacer daño. —Llevó su mano a su vientre y pude ver la cara de emoción de ambos cuando la nena pateó. Sentí celos allí mismo, unos celos que desde hace mucho no había sentido.

— ¿Ahijada? ¿Rose? ¡ERES UN MALDITO RATERO PELAGATOS! —Me acerqué de nuevo con la intención de aventarlo, pero salió Emmett y me fulminó con la mirada, cosa que no hizo nada en mí y levanté la cabeza en alto.

—Isabella, cuidado con tu vocabulario. Estás en mi casa y te pido respeto para mis amigos, aquí mando yo, no tú. —Se puso detrás de Rosalie y acarició su vientre.

— ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! Solo llegaste para robar. Primero mi empresa, ahora a mis amigos, mi ahijada, ¿qué más sigue? Eres una maldita rata callejera.

— ¡ISABELLA! —Me calló Rosalie al instante.

—Lo prefieres a él.

—Por algo será, ¿no, Isabella? —me dijo Emmett, mirándome con rencor. Lo fulminé con la mirada, y saqué de mi bolso la cajita con la medallita que le regalaría a la bebé.

—Será hermosa, como su mamá. —Le tendí el regalo y simplemente comprendí que estorbaba de nuevo. Di la media vuelta y los escuché murmurar algo, me coloqué mis lentes de sol y tomé una dirección, en la que pensé nunca más me dirigiría de nuevo.

Encendí la luz, dejando ver la habitación llena de espejos y la barra. Saqué mi mochila de la esquina en donde la mantenía escondida, me quité los zapatos de tacón y los tomé en mis manos, caminé hacia el área de piscina y me quité mi traje de la oficina. Tomé de la mochila el short negro, la pequeña blusa negra y me senté para ponerme las rodilleras y a amarrarme los pies con las cintas de baile. Tomé las cintas de las manos y las amarré delicadamente, tomé mi cabello y lo acomodé.

Fui a las regaderas y la abrí delante de mí, me mojé completamente, recargué mis manos en la pared y cerré mis ojos, pero decidí sentarme y puse mis manos en mi cabeza. Hice el esfuerzo de no llorar, de tragarme todas mis lágrimas, porque nadie las merecía. Cuando ya estaba demasiado mojada, me levanté y cerré la regadera, me alejé de allí y caminé a la duela de baile, moví mi cuerpo y comencé a calentar mis músculos, mientras trataba de recordar lo que hacía en las clases.

Me acerqué al reproductor de música, coloqué una canción y regresé a la duela. El piso estaba recién pulido, podía comenzar a deslizarme y bailar como hace años no lo hacía. Dejé salir todos mis sentimientos y emociones, las cuales mantenía siempre ocultas y prohibidas salir, me dejé llevar por la música, me dejé caer al suelo, me movía en él, dejando volar mi cabello y mi imaginación. En la ejecución de un paso, me dejé caer con demasiada fuerza y caí lastimándome así la rodilla, traté de levantarme, pero no lo logré, me dolía demasiado.

Retiré la rodillera y pude ver un enorme cardenal en ella, quedé unos segundos allí en el suelo, pero tenía que levantarme, había tenido caídas peores y, aún así, salido adelante. Me levanté y comencé a caminar rengueando. Apagué el reproductor, tomé mi mochila y mi bolsa, saqué el celular y le marqué a John, le di la dirección para que pasara a recogerme. Tenía llamadas perdidas de Rosalie y de Jasper, no las contesté.

Me coloqué solamente una chamarra arriba de la ropa húmeda para cubrirme, intenté arreglarme el cabello metiendo mis dedos en él, me fui cojeando a la entrada a esperar a John. Sonó mi celular y al ver que era una llamada de Ana, respondí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —contesté secamente.

—_Señorita Swan, ya está todo listo. Solo me hace falta saber cómo quiere las invitaciones._

—Ana, piénsalo tú. Te pago suficiente para que no necesites mi ayuda, si yo hubiera querido hacerlo, no te hubiera dado esa tarea, ¿no crees? —le contesté enojada por su ineptitud.

—_Sí, señorita, discúlpeme —respondió avergonzada_.

—Ana, lo único que necesito es que me envíes la lista de invitados y yo la supervisaré. Te pondré a quién debes de entregarlas primero. Quienes estarán en la sala VIP y quienes estarán en la alfombra roja. —Corté la comunicación y me senté en una banca afuera de la academia.

5 minutos más tarde, llegó John. Me subí al carro y cerré los ojos, en poco tiempo ya estaba en mi casa, en cuanto me bajé del auto la puerta ya estaba abierta, aun lado estaba Camile la chica del servicio, en cuanto traspasé la puerta, le tendí mi mochila y mi bolso.

—Saca la ropa de la mochila y tírala a la basura, pon mi bolso en mi habitación, y quiero que me prepares la tina. Dile a mi nana que me prepare un chocolate caliente. —Rompería mi dieta solo por hoy, ya que me sentía como cuando tenía 5 años y mis padres me dejaban sola, así que mi nana decía: "El dolor que no se va, con chocolate se olvidará", y en este preciso momento me sentía así.

—Vaya, al parecer la fiesta estuvo muy salvaje, ¿cierto? —Me sorprendió mi tío saliendo del despacho y mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Sí, demasiado. Mmmm… no sabes, me acosté con tres tipos que me hicieron suya una y otra vez —le contesté subiendo y bajando mis manos por mi cintura hacia mis piernas y bajando el cierre de la sudadera, a la vez que hacía ruidos. Me di la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras.

—Isabella, detente, tenemos que hablar. —Al escuchar esas palabras, me volteé a verlo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que aclarar, ni mucho menos conversar.

—Tu actitud no deja nada bueno, puedes contraer enfermedades o embarazos no deseados —me contestó con su actitud de padre de familia preocupado.

—Entonces… ¿Piensas que soy una ramera promiscua? —Me bajé un escalón y me puse delante de él—. ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! —Junté mis palmas y comencé a aplaudir—. Solo crees en las notas de prensa y en lo que tus ojos ven en las fotografías, creí que por ser mi única familia creerías en mí, pero ya comprobé que una línea de revista vale más que la palabra de tu única sobrina. —Di la media vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras tratando de apresurar el paso, pero mi rodilla no me lo permitía. Subí uno por uno los escalones, ayudándome del barandal, y ya que estuve en el piso de arriba, volteé a ver a mi tío que aún estaba al pie de las escaleras.

—Haré una fiesta el sábado para presentar en la sociedad al vicepresidente de su empresa. Señor Marco Swan, está cordialmente invitado, esperamos contar con su presencia.

—Marie, si planeas hacerlo quedar en ridículo, permíteme decirte que no lo lograrás. Si lo dañas a él, te las verás conmigo y me encargaré de que nunca más recibas ningún centavo de ganancias de la revista y las empresas. Ándate con pies de plomo, porque la que resultaría herida y humillada serias tú.

—Quédate tranquilo, solo será darle su bienvenida a ANLIE. —Me fui a mi habitación y comencé a quitarme la sudadera, estaba completamente húmeda, empecé a desvestirme y entré a la bañera, me coloqué mis audífonos y me desconecté del mundo…

Escuché como tocaban demasiado fuerte la puerta por encima de la música, ¿Quién me interrumpe…?

— ¡¿QUIÉN ES?! —grité, quitándome los audífonos y recargando mi cabeza en la bañera.

—Señorita Swan, su secretaria se encuentra en la entrada y tiene unos documentos para usted —me dijo mi mucama, por el otro lado de la puerta. La lista de invitados.

—Hazla pasar, dile que suba.

—Como usted ordene, señorita Swan.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar, pero la imagen de mi altercado en la casa de Rosalie no se alejaba de mis pensamientos.

—Señorita Swan. —Se escuchó la voz de Ana, seguida de unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

—Pasa, Ana. —Abrió la puerta cautelosamente—. Termina de abrirla, ni que tuviera algo que no hayas visto. —Entró y se sentó a un lado de la bañera en un pequeño banquito.

—Aquí está la lista de invitados, son 650 personas. —Me tendió una carpeta que comencé a revisar, tratando de no mojarla.

—La banda musical, ¿tenemos una? —Volteé mi rostro a verla y estaba nerviosa.

—Lady… Lady Antebellum —me respondió presionando sus manos y jugando con un tapón de marca textos.

—Perfecto, Ana. Mañana en la oficina la tendrás modificada a mi gusto. —Estiré un poco más mi mano, cuidando que no mostrara parte de mi cuerpo y le quité el marca texto de la mano—. Puedes retirarte.

—Con permiso, señorita. —Se levantó y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y quedando nuevamente sola.

Abrí el tapón con mi boca y comencé a subrayar quiénes recibirían con prioridad las invitaciones VIP y por supuesto mi lista especial…

Marco Swan.

Rosalie Lilian Whitlock McCarthy.

Emmett McCarthy.

Jasper Whitlock.

Tanya Denali.

Aro Vulturi.

Sulpicia De Vulturi.

Cayo Platt.

Atenodora de Platt.

Alec Vulturi.

Didime Hale.

James Brandon.

Jacob Black.

Leah Clearwater.

Encerré en un círculo enorme el nombre del invitado estrella:

Edward Cullen.

_Será una fiesta que jamás olvidarás, bienvenido a tu infierno personal…_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? OMG con Bella y Edward y esto chicas… apenas comienza

Dejen sus Reviews y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han puesto como favorita MUCHAS GRACIAS Y MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA


	6. Chapter 6 Nunca es tarde para una nueva

**Capítulo 6. Nunca es tarde para una nueva vida **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de tía Meyer yo solo los hago sufrir, la historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes que no reconozcan de la saga. Los invito a leer y a disfrutar como lo hago yo escribiendo. Una enorme disculpa estaré actualizando cada fin de semana pero a mi Beta le quitaron el internet y no quería subir el capítulo mal ustedes se merecen lo mejor, muchas gracias a los reviews y a sus favoritos se los agradezco.**

**Agradezco a mi BETA Diana**

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas /betasffaddiction/**

**Chicas les dejo el siguiente capítulo y veremos un poco de la vida de Bella... espero les guste y las espero en los Reviews, disfruten de este pedacito de sueño que quiero compartir con ustedes...**

**El poder es responsabilidad y no imposición.**

**Canción recomendada: Billionarie—Bruno Mars.**

* * *

**POV Edward.**

—Edward, ¿te imaginas?... Channel, Armani, Calvin Klein, Tom Ford y Victoria Secret para mí. Jasper se volvería loco. —Estábamos saliendo del hospital donde me enteré que mi hermanita es la novia de Jasper, el cual, es cuñado del abogado, Emmett.

—Alice, no estoy seguro, así que por favor deja de imaginar cosas que no están a nuestra disponibilidad. Es demasiada responsabilidad la que conlleva y además de que no soy nadie para merecer ese puesto —le dije mientras caminábamos a la parada del camión.

—Edward, Emmett firmó lo que hacía falta para la entrega de tu título. Ya eres un licenciado en negocios internacionales, eso es algo, y muy bueno. Fuiste el mejor de tu generación y el mayor promedio de tu clase, valórate más hermanito, porque como ser humano eres increíble. —Se acercó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla—. Piénsalo, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a esta familia y tú lo mereces. —Me alejé de ella y pedí la parada al camión, dejé pasar primero a mi hermana, pagué al conductor y nos fuimos a sentar junto a la puerta. Alice me dejó el lugar junto a la ventana. Después de un rato de silencio, me dispuse a hacerle una pregunta que tenía rondando desde hacía varios días en mi mente.

—Alice, ¿Jasper es amigo de Isabella Swan? —pregunté porque la curiosidad me estaba matando, ya que Emmett había comentado algo a Rosalie sobre "Su amiga Isabella".

—Sí, Jasper y Rosalie son sus únicos amigos, esa mujer es una arpía.

—Sí. —Volteé mi rostro hacia la ventana del autobús. Solo era eso, solo me sentía atraído por su cuerpo, porque solamente es una mujer frívola y plástica. Solo es atracción Edward… solo es atracción.

— ¡Edward!, iremos de compras, podré seguir estudiando. ¡Qué emoción! —me dijo levantándose del asiento y llamando del atención de todos. —Me levanté del asiento y me acerqué a la puerta para bajarnos en la parada de nuestra casa, ignorándola completamente—. Edward, no te hagas el que no me conoces o no me escuchas. —Nos bajamos del camión y caminé delante de Alice, me volvía loco cuando se comportaba como una niña. Seguía hablando sin parar, mientras caminábamos por toda la calle, hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía cómo se lo diría a mis padres y cómo ellos tomarían la noticia.

—Alice, no quiero que les digas nada a mis padres, yo veré cómo lo planteo, así que no te metas en esto. —Me volteé a verla, pero cuando lo hice, me pasó por un lado corriendo y gritando.

— ¡LO HARÉ! ¡ME LO DEBES POR JUZGARME COMO UNA LOCA Y NEGARME COMO TU HERMANA! —La seguí, pero ya me llevaba demasiada ventaja. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró corriendo a la pequeña sala gritando, asustando a mis padres, que estaban acostados en el sillón mirando una película.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! EDWARD RENUNCIÓ A SU TRABAJO. ¡ES EL NUEVO PRESIDENTE DE ANLIE! —gritó la enana que tenía por hermana, haciendo que mis padres se levantaran rápidamente del sillón y me miraran con el rostro desencajado de sorpresa.

— ¿Que Edward hizo qué, Alice? —Mi padre colocó su mano en la espalda de mi madre y caminaron hacia nosotros, donde Alice ya estaba a punto de subir corriendo las escaleras, pero mi padre imaginó sus movimientos y la atrapó—. ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencita? Quiero que en este momento me digas qué son esas palabras y por qué llegas gritando a la casa —le reprendió mi papá y Alice trató de poner su cara de niña buena, a lo que mi papá negó con la cabeza.

—Solo dije la verdad. No es para que me quieras castigar por algo que yo no hice u oculté, el único culpable aquí, es él —dijo señalándome y caminando hacia las escaleras—. Yo voy a ir a mi habitación porque cenaré con Jasper. —Se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

—Edward,¿de quétienes que hablar con nosotros? ¿Renunciaste? —me preguntó mi mamá asustada y preocupada.

—Es verdad, renuncié, pero no porque simplemente se me haya ocurrido, sino que hace varios días, me tropecé en la calle con Marco Swan y fue a mi trabajo y me ofreció el puesto de presidente de sus empresas junto con la revista ANLIE… —Les comencé a relatar toda la historia y todos los detalles, me miraban atentos y controlaban sus expresiones.

—Entonces, el abogado Emmett,¿es cuñado del novio de tu hermana? —me preguntó mi mamá, ya que había terminado con el relato de estos últimos días.

—Sí, mamá.

—Emmett McCarty es un muy reconocido abogado, y es cierto, Marco Swan le tiene demasiada confianza. Lo adoptó como su abogado apenas y salió de la carrera —comentó mi padre, ya que en el bufete donde trabaja, Emmett había dado su servicio de pasantía.

—Papá, necesitaré asesoramiento legal, confío en Emmett por lo que sucedió con su esposa, pero no quiero cegarme y cometer un error en poner toda mi confianza en él.

—Hijo, ¿estás seguro de hacer esto? Puede ser una trampa, no lo sé. —Mi madre comenzó a arreglar la pequeña mesa de centro.

—No lo creo, Esme, Edward ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, además, demasiado inteligente. Él sabrá lo que le conviene o no, lo que es bueno para su futuro y lo que no. —Tomó a mi madre del brazo—. Vamos a dormir, Esme, Edward tiene mucho que pensar. Mi mamá se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, junto con su bendición.

—Buenas noches —les respondí y se fueron apagando las luces y quedé solo en mi sala-cuarto, tomé mi sábana y mi almohada del buro y arreglé el sofá. Me quité la camisa y los zapatos y me recosté mirando hacia el techo, posé mis manos en la nuca, pero al momento que iba a cerrar los ojos, llamó mi atención la pared que se encontraba enfrente de mí, en la cual se podía apreciar un destello que hizo que mi curiosidad se despertara.

Me levanté y me di cuenta que la luz de la luna se colaba por la cortina y se dirigía al cuadro que colgaba en la pared, el cual por estar vacío, hacía que la luz se reflejara, lo tomé y lo retiré de su lugar. Era el cuadro que mi madre había comprado hace tiempo atrás para ocupar mi título, el cual nunca pudo llegar a ocupar y por lo tanto se mantenía vacío. Con el cuadro entre mis manos, regresé a sentarme en mi improvisada cama y acaricié el borde de madera y el vidrio que se encontraba vacío. Merezco esto que la vida me está ofreciendo, yo lo puedo lograr, mis padres merecen una mejor vida, mejor salud, comencé a enumerarme tantas cosas en la cabeza, dejé el cuadro vacío en la mesa de centro y me recosté de nuevo.

Mañana llamaría a Marco Swan y comenzaría con el cambio… Mañana sería un buen día.

— ¿Emmett? Buenos días, ¿cómo se encuentra Rosalie?...

—Me alegro, Emmett, si para poder concretar esto, está bien… Me parece perfecto… Sí, claro. —Tomé una hoja de papel y comencé a anotar la dirección que Emmett me estaba dictando del otro lado del teléfono—. Gracias, que Rosalie se recupere pronto, dale mis deseos y nos vemos mañana. —Colgué la llamada y salí de la cabina telefónica y regresé a la casa. Mi padre había salido a trabajar y mi hermana a la escuela, dejándonos solos a mi mamá y a mí, la cual estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, tomé un cuaderno y comencé a hacer una lista. En las cuales sobresalían las necesidades de mi familia y de la casa.

Le pagaría todo a Marco, pero lo primero sería lo más importante para mí, la salud de mi padre, así que tomé una chamarra y salí a la calle para comprar unas flores y llevarlas al hospital donde se encontraba internada Rosalie. Por lo que me había comentado Emmett, se encontraba estable ella y el bebé, pasaría a saludarla y el día de mañana tenía una cita con Emmett para aclarar algunosasuntos de las empresas. Llegué a una florería y tomé un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, pero al momento de pagarlo y revisar que no contaba con demasiado dinero, lo dejé y solo tomé una flor.

Comencé mi caminata hacia el hospital, el día estaba despejado y podía ver cómo las personas en la calle andaban apresuradamente sin ni siquiera reparar en la persona que pasaba a un lado o delante de ellos, novios tomados de la mano besándose, niños riendo y jugando en las aceras de las calles. Llegué al hospital y me acerqué a la central de enfermeras.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a visitar a la señorita Rosalie, ayer llegó a urgencias con una amenaza de aborto —le dije a la enfermera que estaba sentada detrás del mostrador y que solo me veía con arrogancia.

—Lo lamento, joven, pero necesito el nombre completo de la paciente, no sabe la cantidad de mujeres embarazadas con amenazas de aborto que cruzan por esa puerta —me contestó de manera grosera, apuntando hacia la puerta de urgencias.

—Lo sé, señorita, lo siento, solo que desconozco su apellido, disculpe. —Me alejé de la central y caminé hacia donde unos minutos atrás había entrado, pero una voz que gritaba mi nombre me hizo voltearme.

— ¡Edward! ¡Amigo! ¿Te ibas a ir sin saludar? —me preguntó Emmett, caminando hacia donde estaba parado y estaba con una guerra en mi cabeza pensando en qué decir.

—Hola Emmett, venía a ver a Rosalie, solo que no supe su apellido. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— ¿Nunca reparaste en el mío, Edward? —Cierto, Rosalie estaba casada con Emmett.

—No, Emmett, ¿cómo están ella y el bebé?

—Bien, Edward, nunca podré terminar de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi familia. —Se acercó y me dio un abrazo—. No sé cómo pagártelo.

—Emmett, no es necesario, con tu amistad es suficiente. ¿Puedo ver a Rosalie? —le pregunté, poniendo la rosa que tenía entre manos detrás de mi espalda, comencé a caminar a la par de Emmett.

—Gracias, Edward, ven acompáñame. —Entramos al elevador y presionó el botón del piso al que nos dirigíamos. Emmett fue el que rompió el silencio—. Edward, referente a la cita que acordamos para el día de mañana, necesito algunos documentos tuyos, solo para validar los datos y dejarte como el apoderado de las empresas.

—Emmett, ¿es una buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Marco Swan?, dímelo como amigo, no como abogado. —Necesitaba el consejo de un amigo, no de un ser mayor que yo o de mis padres.

—Edward, no te mentiré, es una gran responsabilidad la que se te está cediendo, pero a la vez es una enorme oportunidad que no se te volverá a presentar. El único inconveniente, es que tendrás a Isabella en tu cuello y no en tu cama, aunque no te mentiré, sería genial que alguien domara a esa fiera.

Me reí por el comentario de Emmett y solo pude mover mi cabeza me llamaba demasiado cuando la veía en las revistas o en la televisión, incluso en aquella fiesta donde pude conocer su personalidad, así que es una chica rica…

—Sí, Emmett, lo sé.

Llegamos al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Rosalie, Emmett salió rápidamente del ascensor y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas delante de mí. Me comenzó a platicar cómo se conocieron y el tiempo que llevaban de casados, se amaban demasiado. Llegamos a la habitación y Rosalie se encontraba arreglando su maleta.

—Rose, amor, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Pasa que me largo de aquí —le respondió a Emmett, mientras continuaba tomando sus cosas.

—Muñequita, estás en reposo. —Se acercó lentamente y tomó a Rosalie del rostro besándola. Me sentí mal, invadiendo este momento tan íntimo.

— ¡Edward! —gritó, cuando reparó en mi presencia y se acercó a abrazarme—. Tu sobrina ahijada, ha estado muy floja hace falta que le hables y que se conozcan. —Me quedé sorprendido por su afecto y cuando tomó mi mano y la posó en su vientre. Ese acto me tomó desprevenido, retiré un poco la mano, pero en ese preciso momento lo sentí.

— ¡Se movió! Se s-s-se movió. —Miré cómo Rosalie se encontraba emocionada y Emmett se colocaba a mi lado colocando su mano en el vientre.

—Quiero sentirla, háblale de nuevo, Edward —demandó Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Hola, pequeñita soy tu…

—Tío —completó Rosalie y la bebé pateó.

— ¡Lo hizo de nuevo! —gritó Emmett, incomodando a Rosalie.

—Cállate, Emmett. Edward, sigue —me animó Rosalie.

—Soy tu tío, pequeña y pues…no sé nada de bebés, pero creo que aprenderemos el uno del otro. —Recibí una pequeña patadita en respuesta, retiré mi mano y levanté mi mirada, la cual me mostró a una Rosalie muy emocionada.

—Nunca se mueve con desconocidos, muchas gracias, Edward. —Se acercó y me dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—Rosalie, no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada, solo que aceptas ser el padrino de mi princesa.

— ¿Tu princesa? —le contestó Emmett, tomándola de la cintura.

—Nuestra princesa —respondió Rosalie rodando los ojos.

—Emmett, Rosalie, no sé qué decir, no me conocen, no saben si soy un ratero o un asesino.

—Edward… ¿Eres un ratero? —Comenzó a interrogarme Emmett seriamente.

—No —respondí un poco alterado, al hecho de haber escuchado ese adjetivo demasiadas veces en mi adolescencia.

— ¿Violador?

—No.

—Tranquilo, Edward, sabemos que no lo eres—respondió Rosalie, tomando mi mano.

—Edward, Marco me ha contado todo sobre ti, así que eres de confianza —me dijo Emmett, acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

—Sí, Edward, así que serás el padrino de mi princesa.

—Nuestra. —Se aclaró Emmett la garganta y sonrió.

—Nuestra princesa. —Rio Rosalie.

—Acepto, muchas gracias —contesté realmente agradecido por tan grande honor y responsabilidad que implicaba ser el padrino de la bebé.

—Bueno, Rosalie, ¿se puede saber por qué estás haciendo la maleta y andas con ropa de civil? —le preguntó Emmett, bajando la maleta de la cama y tomando su saco.

—Irme a casa, no tengo nada que hacer en este hospital. —Rosalie se alejó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. ¿Piensan quedarse allí parados? —Se quedó en el filo de la puerta, mirándonos enojada.

—No, amor, vamos a casa —le contestó Emmett rápidamente, tomando la maleta y acercándose a ella. Me acerqué a la puerta y salí junto con Rosalie, que tomó mi brazo y se recargó en mí.

—Amor, ¿te molestaría pasar a casa de Edward por Alice? Para que nos acompañe a Edward y a mí al centro comercial.

—Rosalie, acabas de salir del hospital, no dejaré que vayas de compras, estás delicada, además necesitas reposo para nuestra bebé. —Fue lo que le contestó, antes de irse a la central de enfermeras a firmar el alta voluntaria.

—Rosalie, creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras unos días más en observación. —Traté de ser sutil, pero se separó de mí y caminó hacia la salida, mientras yo trataba de seguirla.

—Edward, me encuentro perfectamente bien, además necesitas ropa, un coche, etc., tu vida acaba de comenzar, ya nada será como lo conocías, así que mejor comenzamos, porque tenemos demasiadas cosas por hacer. — Se comenzó a poner su abrigo y miró por entre los coches, buscando al parecer el auto de Emmett.

— ¡ROSALIE MCCARTY! —gritaron tras de mí y pude ver como Rosalie se sobresaltaba y llevaba sus manos a su vientre.

—No grites, Emmett, que estamos en un lugar público y no quiero llamar la atención —le contestó Rosalie tranquilamente y esperándolo a que llegara hacia ella.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, iremos a la casa y comenzaré con el papeleo para arreglar la presidencia de Edward y ya mañana,más tranquila y acompañada de mí y de tu hermano, junto con tu cuñada y Edward, iremos de compras. —Se acercó a ella y de nuevo me sentía interrumpiendo un momento tan íntimo de Emmett y Rosalie.

—Edward, vamos a la casa, porque estas señoritas necesitan descansar. —Tomó a Rosalie del brazo y caminó a la par de ella.

—Emmett, creo que sería mejor dejar la cita que teníamos para el día de mañana, Rosalie y la bebé necesitan descansar. —Metí mis manos a mis bolsillos y pude percatarme que el día había comenzado a nublarse.

—No, Edward, mira le llamaréa Alice y a mi hermano, así nos reunimos un rato y te voy a enseñar lo primordial, a comportarte bien y poder lidiar con la prensa, porque lo caballeroso ya lo tienes, Edward. —Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Rosalie… —Emmett la miró angustiado.

—Sí, amor,acostada en la cama o reposando.

—Bueno, Edward, ya escuchaste, así que a mujer embarazada nunca se le dice lo contrario.

Los seguí al auto y mientras Emmett subía las cosas de Rosalie, yo le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a subir. Estaba en estado catatónico, Rosalie había dicho prensa…No lo entiendo, yo no seré famoso ni mucho menos reconocido. Sí es cierto que tendría una nueva vida, podría comprar lo que siempre quise y deseé cuando era niño y nunca tuve, ayudaría a quien más lo necesitara. Haría un cambio, pero no permitiría que el poder y el dinero tuvieran una influencia en mí o me cambiara.

— ¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Rosalie volteó a verme desde el asiento delantero y pude notar como Emmett miraba por el retrovisor.

—Sí, Rose, solo que me quedé pensando. —Habíamos llegado a un pequeño residencial y estábamos afuera de una casa enorme.

—Llegamos —avisó Emmett. Pude ver que mi hermana ya estaba en la puerta ayudando a Rosalie a bajar y brincando como loca.

— ¡Mi sobrinita! —gritó mi hermana y su novio estaba detrás de ella. Abrí la puerta del carro y pude percatarme de lo grande que era la casa y la calle donde estaba, el lugar estaba cerrado con vigilancia y había seguridad por todos lados.

—Edward, ¿te parece que entremos al despacho y firmes los documentos? Yde paso aclarar cualquier duda que tengas. —Me palmeó la espalda y agradecí su gesto, el cual me hizo reaccionar.

—Claro, Emmett, muchas gracias. —Comencé a caminar. Dejamos a los demás atrás y nos adentramos a la casa, que era más grande por dentro que por afuera.

—Estaremos más tranquilos aquí, Edward. Permíteme ir por los documentos. —Abrió la puerta de un despacho y me invitó a pasar, mientras él regresaba. Comencé a caminar por toda la habitación y reparé en la repisa de la chimenea donde se encontraban varios marcos con fotografías, me acerqué un poco más a ellas y puede observarlas mejor; eran de la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, de sus vacaciones, pero una de ellas llamó mi atención. En ella, se mostraba a Isabella con ellos muy sonriente y despreocupada, una actitud que ya no mantenía nunca más.

Tomé la fotografía entre mis manos y puede ver lo hermosa que era ella, el aura de tranquilidad y alegría que emanaba de ella. Noté cómo miraba hacia la cámara y en sus ojos se podían apreciar unos matices de tristeza y soledad, cubierta de un poco de alegría.

—Es Bella hace 5 años, cuando todavía se le podía llamar así. Es amiga de Rosalie y de Jasper desde que estaban en la secundaria. —Me asustó Emmett entrando al despacho y sentándose en el filo del escritorio—. No niego que Bella sea guapa, lo es, pero lamentablemente se convirtió en una niña caprichosa.

— ¿Antes no era así? —pregunté sorprendido, porque la llamaba Bella, pero lo hacía refiriéndose al pasado.

—No, digamos que Bella era más bondadosa y humilde que Rosalie y Alice juntas. En la adolescencia cambió un poco, pero se mantenía a raya. Cuando su padre murió, trajo con ello cambios en su actitud y cuando se encontró con Jacob, fue otro más, pero el truene de la bomba fue cuando el día de su boda la engañó con su dama de honor; así que dio más de qué hablar a las revistas de moda. Bella se desboronó, Rose trató de ayudarla, al igual que Jasper, pero los alejó, y a mí junto con ellos. Se volvió fría y calculadora.—Miré la fotografía y me sorprendí, porque no había ningún indicio de lo que Emmettme decía de ella.

—Entonces no le tengo que decir Bella. —Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la chimenea para colocar la fotografía en su lugar.

—No, está prohibido. Junto con su cambio, se negó a que le dijeran Bella y solo Isabella. Estoy seguro que tendrás problemas con ella, Edward. Marco la está destituyendo y quitando toda la autoridad que ella posee en las empresas a espaldas suyas. —Se levantó y tomó asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio.

— ¿A sus espaldas? —Me senté justo delante de él y pude advertir una sonrisa de burla en él.

—Sí, Isabella no se encuentra en el país, decidió tomarse unos días para revisar las empresas que están en Europa —me contestó haciendo comillas en el aire

— ¿No fue a hacerlo, verdad?

—No, solo quiere huir de los chismes —me respondió, mientras revisaba unos documentos y los ponía delante de mí—. Edward, en estos documentos está establecido que Marco te deja el 51 por ciento de las empresas para que las manejes a tu conveniencia y criterio. Está previsto que a partir del día siguiente en que tomes el poder como el presidente de las empresas y de la revista ANLIE, comenzarán a correr chismes y especulaciones, te mantendrás al margen, Edward, nosotros te ayudaremos a lidiar con la prensa y saber cómo comportarse y contestarles.

—Gracias Emmett. —Comencé a leer los documentos, en los cuales estaba muy bien explicado cualquier duda que pudiera tener, así que sin más dudas, tomé un bolígrafo y puse mi firma en la parte del documento que lo pedía—. Listo. —Levanté la mirada y deslicé el documento en su dirección.

—Señor Cullen, acaba de firmar el cambio de vida que muchos quisieran. —Me tendió la mano y nos levantamos de nuestros asientos.

—Tendré que acostumbrarme a que me llamen así —le mencioné cuando nos dirigimos a la salida. Mi hermana y Rosalie, ya estaban afuera esperándonos.

— ¡COMPRAS! — gritaron a coro, aplaudiendo y dando ligeros saltos.

—Y a esto también —dijo Emmett feliz, mientras se acercaba a Rosalie y la tomaba por la cintura.

—Edward, ¿estás listo para volvernos locos comprando ropa y tomando clases de etiqueta? —me preguntó Rosalie, mientras mi hermana se colgaba de mi brazo.

—No muy listo, pero espero no salir herido —traté de bromear para aligerar el ambiente. Caminamos a la salida y nos subimos al auto de Emmett, después de luchar varios minutos con Rosalie, porque ella aún debía de permanecer en reposo, pero con unos besos lo convenció.

¿Cómo en unos segundos tu vida puede cambiar? Hace tan solo unos días, era Edward Cullen, un muchacho cualquiera que deseaba sacar adelante a su familia con un humilde empleo en una cafetería, y ahora en este momento, era Edward Cullen, el presidente de las empresas Swan… Un millonario.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Dejen sus comentarios sugerencias dudas...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos dejen comentarios no muerdo! hahahahaha muchas gracias**


End file.
